Hanyou Shinigami
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: The night the Hollow attacks Ichigo's family, Rukia lets him borrow her powers. However, something goes wrong. Why does Ichigo have fluffy ears? and what's with the tail? IchiXRuki. Rated 'M' 4 language and Sexual themes. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Kenta:** Here it is! The first Chapter of Hanyou Shinigami!

Ichigo's about to do something no fanfic author has thought of! (as far as I know) He's gonna become a Half-Demon!

Let's see the kinda shit he has to go through in the process...shall we?

Rated M for Sexual themes and awkward scenes, as well as foul language on both Ichigo's and Rukia's part. (not to mention mine...) also slight AU.

FIGHT ON! I'M A NARUTARD AND **PROUD** OF IT!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo. The only character I own is Kenta Raikiri, and that's because he is the anime version of me!HAHAHAHAAA!! And just to make it clear, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is the one who owns Naruto. Kenta is just a humble fan of the manga.

* * *

Legend:

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**SOUND EFFECT! **ver. 1

***SOUND EFFECT!*** ver. 2 (Means both ways mean a sound effect)

**"Demonic talk"** (aka, someone's really pissed...)

The disclaimer and the Legend goes for the rest of the fic unless I have something to add to it. So if you don't understand....well......whoops? My bad.

* * *

"NEXT TIME THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!"

"AIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

**THWACK**

**THOCK**

**SOCK**

**POW**

**WHAP**

***Crack*** "Now get outta here!" An orange-haired male said as he cracked his knuckles.

"WE'RE GONE!" The leader of the gang said before the group ran away like their lives depended on it; and they did.

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as the last of the gang turned the corner. He then turned to a little floating girl who looked transparent. "They won't bother you any more." He said. "I'll get you some more flowers so you can rest in peace." The little girl smiled. "Thank you." She said. Ichigo nodded before he turned and started walking back home.

Ichigo Kurosaki had a power no-one would expect. He could see spirits. Yes, the 16-year old could see ghosts and the like, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Every time he helped a ghosts burden, another would pop up soon after. Even worse, some were the kinds of spirits he would help as quickly as possible. He shuddered as he remembered a gay spirit that started hitting on him. _'Never gonna get that memory out of my head...'_ Ichigo mentally cried.

Ichigo stood 6'2, had orange hair and brown eyes. He was wearing his school uniform, which consisted of a white button-down shirt with jeans and a grey jacket. The students had the choice of wearing a tie or not, so Ichigo decided not. He was a student at Karakura High in Karakura town. He had a few friends, one always making fun of him at every opportunity he had. He sighed as he found out he was in his class.

_'One of these day's, I'm gonna kick his ass...'_ Ichigo thought as he walked up the walkway to his house. He was grinning as he thought of what he would do to him when he opened the door to hear, "YOUR LATE! ICHIGOOO!!" before he got a kick to the face, sending him back outside. Ichigo's father stood there smiling like an idiot before he suddenly was punched in the face, courtesy of Ichigo. "DAMN IT! WHAT KIND OF SICK FATHER SETS A SEVEN O' CLOCK CURFIEW FOR HIS 16 YEAR OLD SON!?" Ichigo shouted at his father. Isshin Kurosaki sat up and looked at Ichigo with tears in his face. "There is nothing more I can teach you." Ichigo twitched. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU!!!" "Ichigo, stop argueing with Daddy and come and eat before your dinner gets cold!" Yuzu, his blonde-haired younger sister, scolded him. "FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO BED!" Ichigo yelled as he stomped up the stairs to his room. After Yuzu, Karin (Ichigo's black-haired other sister) and Isshin heard the door slam, Yuzu turned and glared at Isshin. "Daddy! How could you!? Ichigo's been really stressed lately with all the spirits coming to him so frequently nowadays!" She said as she tried to pout. Isshin gasped. "He told you that and not me!?" "Of course he did." Said Karin gloomily. A sword suddenly appeared and stabbed Isshin in the back. "For one, you have the attention span of a rabid rabbit, two you act like a four-year old." Karin added. Isshin started crying as every reason Karin named, another sword stabbed him in the back. He then ran to a 32 foot tall picture of an orange-haired woman smiling. "Misaki, I don't know if it's because they're teenagers and they're in their rebellious stage, but our daughters are treating me terribly!" He said crying. "And thirdly you have a giant picture of your wife that you always cry to whenever you think things seem to get bad for you." Karin added with a red tick mark appearing on her head while _another_ sword stabbed into Isshin's back. Yuzu sighed. Why was her family always like this?

Upstairs, Ichigo was staring at the cieling again when he heard a familiar and irritating, "What are you doing now?" Ichigo turned to see a small black-haired girl garbed in a black robe staring at him with her arms crossed. She was tapping her foot with a cute pout on her face as she waited expectantly for an answer. "Buzz off." Ichigo simply said before turning back to the cieling. The girl twitched before stomping over to him and bending over to where she was staring straight into his face. Ichigo blinked in confusion before his left eye twitched and his eyes narrowed. "Get away from me or you're going to regret it." He said darkly. The girl glared at him some more before saying, "And how exactly will I regret it?"

Meanwhile, downstairs Karin was getting irritated at how Isshin wouldn't stop crying to the picture. She finally snapped after a few minutes before stomping over to him, a dark shadow covering her eyes. Yuzu turned and almost stopped Karin, but decided he needed this. She then watched as Karin stomped over to Isshin before giving him a swift kick in-between the legs, sending him flying up to the cieling in the process.

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell the girl that he was going to take her and throw her out the window, but at that moment Isshin's head hit just below Ichigo's bed, making it bounce up. Ichigo and the black-haired girl's eyes were the size of dinner plates as they suddenly locked lips. It took a moment for them to realize it before the girl jumped away and they both started acting like they were coughing/gagging/choking, even though they were both blushing. "WH-WH-WH-WHAT THE HELL!? HOW BIG OF A PERVERT ARE YOU!!??" The girl yelled, her face still red. "BULLSHIT! I WAS GONNA SAY THAT I WOULD THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!" Ichigo roared in anger, his face equally as red as the girl's. "YEAH RIGHT! YOU PROBABLY WOULD HAVE RAPED ME OR SOMETHING!" She yelled out. "WHAAAT!!!??? I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" He jumped up and was about to strangle the girl before he felt as if the gravity in the room doubled. He fell to the floor before slowly trying to get up. He lifted his eyes to see the girl with a terrified look on her face. A beeping sound shook her from her state as she pulled out a cell phone. "A Hollow!? This close!? Why didn't I sense it before!?" She gasped as she turned to the boy on the ground who was slowly getting up. _'Of course, it was his spiritual pressure that was blocking my radar!'_ Ichigo was just about to ask what was going on when he heard a scream and a crashing sound. "That's Yuzu!" He yelled out in horrer. Before he could do anything, he heard the girl say "Bakudo one. Paralysis!" He suddenly felt his entire body freeze up as his arms were pulled behind him by an invisible force and his legs gave out. "Wha....WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Quiet! Stay here until I return!" She said before running out the door and down the stairs. "W-WAIT! STOP WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING TO ME!" He called out in vain. The girl ran down the stairs and turned to see a hole in the house, with a strange creature out the door. She gasped as she saw Yuzu in the creature's hand. The girl ran at the creature before unsheathing her sword. "Disappear Hollow!!" She called out before swinging at the newly identified Hollow. She gasped as the Hollow caught her sword and threw her back. She un-successfully tried get up before she heard a thud. She turned to see Ichigo fall down onto the floor, his arms still tied behind his back. _'Wh-what!? He shouldn't even be able to move!'_ She gasped. Ichigo saw Yuzu in the Hollows hands before getting angry. "YOU BASTARD! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Ichigo demanded as he tried to rid himself of his binding while he stood up. The black-haired girl gasped as a bunch of different Kanji's appeared around Ichigo. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He roared out as a wind picked up around him, making his hair and his clothes move around. With a final roar, the Kanji's flew off, and Ichigo's arms were at his side. He then picked up a chair before running at the creature. "DIE!" He raored out as he swung the chair at it. The creature mearly chuckled as it swatted the boy away.

Ichigo slammed into the ground and slowly got up next to the black-robed girl. "Wait!" She called out. Ichigo turned to her, anger evident on his face. "WHAT!?" "That thing isn't after your sisters, it's after you!" Ichigo gasped. "It's going for you because you have an incredible amount of spiritual power! Even if you run away, it will still follow after you!" "So let it!" The girl gasped. "If it wants me, then I'll lead it away from here!" "And what if you die!?" She said deathly (haha) serious. "I don't care!" She gave a small smile. "Very well. I will give you my powers." Ichigo blanched. "Wh-what!?" "If I give you my powers, you'll have the power to save your sisters!" Ichigo's eyes widened. He then nodded. "All right." The girl lifted her katana to where the blade was pointed at Ichigo. He gasped, but heard her say, "You have to take my zanpakto, my spirit sword, and plunge it into your chest. It will give you temporary Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo nodded and grasped the blade. "Wait, before you do, tell me you name." The girl said. "My name?" She nodded. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo." "I'm Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo grinned. "Let's hope we both make it through this." He then plunged the sword into his chest, causing a bright flash to appear.

When the light faded, Rukia was sitting there staring in awe at Ichigo. Ichigo was holding an enormous Zanpakto, which looked to be a broadsword. The handle was red, but the base was orange. It had a square sword guard, and a pure white blade. Ichigo looked up and Rukia gasped. His eyes were orange and had cat-like slits in them. He was weaing the Shihakusho, the Soul Reaper Uniform, but there was something off. Her voice left her as she saw what was wrong.

Ichigo glared at the Hollow in front of him and readied his sword. The creature laughed. "So, you are a Shinigami eh? This will be quite easy! I will defeat you the same way I defeated your friend there, and then I will devour all your souls!" The Hollow cackled out. It suddenly gasped as Ichigo had appeared behind it, an unconscious Yuzu in one arm, his sword in the other arm's hand. The creature's right arm suddenly fell off and hit the ground with a** *THUD!* **before the Hollow screamed out in pain. Ichigo disappeared once more, appearing next to Rukia as he set Yuzu down next to her. "Watch her." He said as he looked up at the monster, who was now missing his left arm. The Hollow screamed out once more before glaring at Ichigo. It suddenly gasped as it looked at the Soul Reaper.

"You! You're no normal Soul Reaper! What are you!?" Ichigo looked up and glared, his slit eyes giving a fierce look. "I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo!" He said as he ran at the Hollow before swinging the blade vertically, cutting the creature in half. The Hollow fell to the ground before, like sand, it blew away in the wind. Ichigo sighed as he put the giant sword in it's sheath. He then turned towards Rukia to have his jaw drop to the ground. Sure, Rukia was sitting there with Yuzu next to her, but out of the two, Yuzu was the only one with clothes on. A small trickle of blood slid down from his right nostril. Rukia glared at him. "WHAT!?" She questioned. "Ummm...You....uh...well..." Ichigo stuttered. How could he tell her she was naked!? "Spit it out!" Ichigo blushed heavily before turning his head to the side. "GO LOOK IN A MIRROR!!" He yelled out. Rukia tilted her head to the side in confusion when a slight draft caught her attention. She looked down to see a sight she wasn't expecting to see. Her own body, more specifically her small chest. She suddenly turned a deep shade of red before looking at Ichigo, who was trying not to pass out from a nose bleed. So far he was doing well, but when he heard a shift of movement, he turned to see something that he couldn't stand to see. Rukia got up, revealing her gleaming privates. Ichigo, not able to take the sight of a girl's womanhood, passed out as a fountain of blood erupted from his nostrals. Rukia turned a shade of red that would astound most researchers as she realized what he saw. She screamed out, but was the only one conscious to hear it as Yuzu was still unconscious, and Ichigo had little swirls in his eyes as well as a path of blood underneath his nose.

**~The next morning~**

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Ichigo yelled out as he shot up out of bed. He quickly looked around as he realized he was in his room. He looked around to see it completely normal. Ichigo held his head as the memories of the previous night played through his head. _'Was it all a dream?'_ He wondered.

_'DEFINITELY_ **NOT** _A DREAM!_ Ichigo thought as his eye twitched once again as he looked at the giant hole at the side of the house. "It's a miracle no-one got hurt!" Isshin said as he danced around like an idiot. "More so that no-one woke up when it happened." Karin said, her eyes furrowed at the brow. "We don't have time to worry about that! Ichigo-nii, Karin-nee, we gotta hurry up and eat breakfast or we're gonna be late to school!" Yuzu practically cried. Ichigo sighed. They quickly ate before walking to school. (Like I said, AU. Karin and Yuzu are only a year younger than Ichigo, so they all go to High school) The whole walk Ichigo kept wondering how everyones wounds were healed, and the fact that they didn't remember what happened the night before, let alone where that Rukia girl disappeared to. He blushed as the image of her glistening body reappeared in his mind. He just couldn't erase the image from his mind! Not that he wanted to mind you. He continued to ponder the subject even when he sat down in his classroom.

It was fine and dandy before a face with a huge smile went in front of Ichigo's sight. "Hiya Berry-boy!" (Ichigo's name means strawberry. Berry-boy is just another nickname) Ichigo twitched as he was brought out of his thoughts and punched the face in front of him. "DAMMIT KENTA! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THINKING!!" He said as steam came out of his head while smoke was coming from the wound on Kenta's face. Kenta slowly came back up, much like a zombie would, before he grinned at Ichigo. "Really? Thinking? Don't try too hard, you might hurt yourself!" He joked. A kick to the face later made Kenta quiet.

Kenta Raikiri was the guy in Ichigo's class that said person wanted to tie to a pole and place dynamite around him, all of the wicks lit. Kenta stood 6'1 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. (although one eye was now black) He was wearing the school uniform, but with the blue/black tie wrapped around his forehead like a headband. "Kenta! Stop acting like a Narutard!" Another voice said. Kenta pouted before turning to Tatsuki. "Aww....but I wanna....BELIEVE IT!" ***THWACK!*** Kenta was now nursing the lump on his head that was given to him courtesy of Tatsuki. Tatsuki was a junior like Kenta, Ichigo and everyone else their age. She had black hair that spiked out in pretty much every direction and amber eyes. She was wearing the girl's school uniform, which consisted of the same white button-down shirt, but with a grey jacket with a red bowtie and a grey skirt that reached to just above her knees.

"How am _I_ acting like a Naruto-fan when _you_ have your hair the same way Naruto does, huh Tsuki-chan?" A fist came roaring down onto Kenta's head as electricity was crackling around Tatsuki's fist. "What did I tell you about calling me that!?" She roared out. Kenta got up and jumped away before saying, "Tsuuuuukiiiiiiii! Tsuki Tsuki Tsuki Tsuki TSUUUUUUUUKIII!!!" Kenta cackled out as he ran away from the teenager. "THAT DOES IT! TODAY YOU DIE!!" Tatsuki said as she started chasing him around the classroom. "AWW! You two look so cute together!" A red-headed (Even though it's orange) boxum teenage girl smiled at the two. Tatsuki and Kenta tripped during their chase and stared at the girl like she was insane. "THE HELL ORIHIME!?" Tatsuki yelled out, a small blush adorning her face. "YEAH! Why in the world would I wanna go out with that thing!? She's like Sakura!" Kenta yelled out. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as a black shadow covered Tatuski's eyes. She turned towards Kenta when two yellow gems took the place of her eyes in the black shadow. "**Did you just call me, an 'IT'!?** The demonic girl questioned. Everyone shivered as they felt the wave of killing intent come over the room, Kenta sweating bullets as he had _**not**_ meant to say what he was thinking. The only one who didn't seem to notice was Orihime, who was just smiling, completely clue-less as to what she had caused to happen.

**~Later~**

Kenta was looking worse for wear by the time the teacher came into the class, Tatsuki cracking her knuckles as she took her seat. The teacher looked at Kenta before sweat-dropping and asking what happened. "The Usual." The entire class responded. The teacher sighed before introducing herself.

"My name Is Matsumoto Rangiku. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year." She said introducing herself with a smile. Ichigo looked up to see who his homeroom teacher was, and the first thing he noticed was the woman's chest. THEY WERE HUGE! He looked to Orihime and wondered how the hell these people could run around without knocking themselves out with the things. The same thought went through the mind of Kenta as he started hitting his head on his desk. Rangiku looked confused at Kenta's actions and asked why he had done so. Kenta held up his finger for a moment before putting it down and shaking his head. "Forget it. It's nothing." He said as he hit his head on his desk again. Rangiku ignored him before she heard a knock on the door. "Oh, I forgot! We have a new student!" Rangiku said smiling. "Come in!" The door slid open to reveal a familiar black-haired girl wearing the school uniform. Ichigo turned to see who the new student was before he slipped out of his chair, hitting the floor with a **THUD**.

"Hello there, I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" Rukia said with a smile. "Y-Y-Y-YOU!!" Ichigo stuttered out as he pointed a finger at Rukia. Everyone looked at Ichigo before looking back and forth between the two. "You two know each other?" Kenta asked Ichigo, a small question mark floating above his head. "Oh yes! I remember now! You were the guy who helped me find my house!" Rukia lied smoothly. Ichigo was twitching as he realized she was lying. She walked over to him before holding her hand out, indicating he shake it. "We never did get properly introduced. My name is Kuchiki Rukia! Nice to meet you!" She said smiling innocently. Ichigo looked at the palm of her hand before paling. On her hand was a sentence. A small sentence, but one that promised pain. The same level of pain Tatsuki introduced Kenta to. On her palm were the words,** '****Play along or die'**

**~Later that day~**

Ichigo was sitting outside of the school, eating his lunch with a puzzled expression on his face. How the hell did that girl get into his school!? More importantly, why didn't she go back to where she came from? He pondered these things before he was hit on the head with a juicebox. He looked up to see a fuming Rukia. "What?" Ichigo said, clearly irritated at her having disturbed his thoughts. Rukia twitched before pointing at the juicebox. "HOW DO YOU FUCKING DRINK OUT OF THAT...THAT _CREATURE_!!" Ichigo blinked as he heard what she said before he fell on his back laughing. "Y-Y-YOU'RE LOSING TO A JUICEBOX!!?? HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" He said as tears started falling from his eyes at how hard he was laughing. Rukia started fuming before kicking him. "OW! What the hell!?" Ichigo said as he sat up and glared at her. "Stop your laughing! I'd like _you_ to try and beat it!" She said smugly. Ichigo grinned. "Fine!" He then picked up the box, unsealed the straw and poked it through the hole before showing it to Rukia. "What now?" He said grinning triumphantly. Rukia swiped it before replying, "Now I know how to open this stupid thing." She said as she sat down next to him. Ichigo fumed as he realized he had just been used to open a _**juicebox**_ before he remembered his earlier question. "Why the hell are you here?" He said turning to Rukia. The girl continued to sip out of her juicebox, completely ignoring the orange for a moment. Ichigo twitched before grinning. "And what was up with you streaking last night?" He grinned at her reaction. Rukia spat out her juice and started coughing before she turned to him with a red face that said, **'YOU DIE!!**' but eyes that said, 'Why did you have to remind me!? I had just gotten that memory out of my head!!'. "Well?" Ichigo said smiling smugly. Rukia sighed before saying. "Letting you borrow my powers was a forbidden technique. It's only used as a last resort. When I was thrown backwards, my back hit into a metal pole, going straight into my back, so I didn't have a choice. When I let you borrow my powers, a Soul Reaper has to wear a Shihakushou, but the only one around was mine...." She said as she blushed. Ichigo blushed as well before a thought occured to him. "Why the hell don't you wear underwear!?" He yelled out, his left eye twitching. Rukia turned beet red as she fumbled with her fingers. "They're uncomfortable..." She mumbled. "Yet they could have saved you from parading around in your birthday suit..." Ichigo mumbled as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

The two sat there with an awkward silence in the air before Ichigo asked his other question. "Why are you still here?" Rukia sighed. "After a human borrows a Soul Reapers powers, they return to the original Soul Reaper when the human passes out..." She started. "So? Don't you have your powers?" Rukia shook her head before she continued. "I have only a few of my powers, and I had to report what happened with you to my commander..." "What'd you do? Call the cops or something?" Ichigo said, a little afraid at the thought of going to jail. "NO! I contacted my Captain! Ukitake Joshiro. He said that you were a rare Soul Reaper." "How so?" Ichigo said trying to follow along. Rukia stared off into the distance, a small blush on her face. "When you transormed, something happened...you didn't just turn into a substitute Soul Reaper..." Ichigo looked at her confused. He thought he was fine, seeing as the only difference the two had was their swords. "What was the difference? The only thing I noticed that was different was that my sword was bigger than yours..." Ichigo said confused. Rukia looked at him in awe. "Y-....You mean you don't notice it!?" She said in shock. "Notice what?" Rukia was about to explain before her phone rang off. She looked at it and smiled. "Excellent! There's a Hollow nearby!" Ichigo looked confused. That last time a 'Hollow' was nearby, she was terrified...so why was she so happy one was near now? Rukia jumped up before grabbing Ichigo and dragging him with her. "What!? Where are we going!?" Ichigo asked confused. "You're gonna find out what you didn't see!" Rukia said, a big smile adorning her face. Ichigo gulped as he got a bad feeling about this. While he was shaking, he didn't notice the blush on Rukia's face.

**~Small Park~**

Ichigo was dragged to a small park before Rukia flipped open her phone again. She smiled as she realized she was in the right spot. She then pulled out a red glove with a blue and black flame with a skull in the middle of it. Ichigo watched as she slipped on the glove, wondering what she was going to do with it, when suddenly she shoved her hand at his forehead and pushed him back. Ichigo jumped up, pissed off at her for just shoving him, when he noticed himself on the ground. More specifically, his body. "WH-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Ichigo yelled at Rukia. Said girl just grinned before saying, "You are now Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami-in-training." She said, the whole while not opening her eyes. Ichigo got a little ticked off at the fact she still had her eyes closed. "If you're gonna talk to someone, at least talk to them while looking at 'em!" He yelled. "Trust me, you don't want me to open my eyes, just go and cut that Hollow's mask in half." She said pointing to another creature. Ichigo looked a little reluctant and almost said, "No way in hell am I fighting another one of those things!" but he saw a little boy running away from it in fear. Ichigo jumped over to it and brought his sword down for it to be blocked by the spider-like Hollow's legs. Ichigo gasped, but spun around, releasing his blade from the spider and swung, taking off two legs. As the creature screamed in pain, Ichigo swung vertically once more and cut the Hollow's mask in half. After it dissapeared, Rukia told him to stamp the hilt of his blade on the boy's head.

When Ichigo did so, the boy turned into a black swallow-tail butterfly before floating up into the sky and disappearing. "What....what happened?" Ichigo asked as he still stared up into the sky. "You performed Konso, soul burial. That boy was sent to the Soul Society, the equivalant to what you Human's call, 'Heaven'." Rukia explained, her eyes still closed. Ichigo was getting pissed off. "Would you at least open your eyes when talking to me!?" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. The moment her eyes opened, they went straight to his eyes, before they went up to look at the top of his head, the whole while a blush was on Rukia's face. Ichigo was confused as to why she was looking at him like that when she suddenly tackled him screaming, "KAWAIII!!!"

Needless to say, Ichigo was flustered at the fact that the girl he saw streaking the night before was now hugging him. His mind stopped working as she started rubbing something on the top of his head. He felt as if it was his ear that she was rubbing, but that couldn't be right....they were on the sides of his head....right? After awhile, Rukia finally stopped doing whatever she was doing and backed away, the whole time her eyes never moving from their location, on the top of his head. Ichigo sat up, a slight blush on his face when Rukia smiled a genuine smile. "Mission accomplished!" She said. Ichigo blinked a few times. He wondered what the hell she meant by that, but ignored it. She looked cute when she smiled like that. He started smiling and felt something moving behind him. He turned to find out what was moving behind him to see something he was NOT expecting to see.

A Tail.

Sticking out of Ichigo's ass was a fluffy, orange, black-tipped tail that was currently waving back and forth. Ichigo blinked a few times before he poked it. He felt the poke. He pulled a hair from it and winced as he felt the hair get pulled out. He blinked a few more times before he ran around screaming. "OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? I'VE GOT A FUCKING TAIL!! WHAT THE HELL!!??" He yelled out in terror as he ran around. Rukia was just sitting there, a happy little look on her face. Ichigo stopped his running around and looked at Rukia. She looked like Orihime when she caused trouble, but didn't realize it. The stupid smile that Orihime usually had was now on Rukia, and it scared him. Mostly because he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Rukia just smiled before saying in a light, happy voice, "You look so cute with your little tail and your ears..." She said with no restraint whatsoever. She blushed as she realized what she said, while Ichigo shot over to a small lake. He looked into the reflection and shot his eyes to the top of his head to see he had two orange, black-tipped dog ears. His left eye twitched as he lifted up a hand and felt his ears. He then noticed his slit orange eyes. _'WHAT THE FUCK DID I GET MYSELF INTO!?'_ Ichigo thought in horror.

* * *

**Kenta:** Now some of you are probably wondering why Ichigo's tail couldn't be seen by anyone other than Rukia and the Hollow. Well, that will be explained in the next chapter. HAHAA!!

What do you think of Berry-boy's newest problem? I personally like it! I don't remember anyone EVER doing a fanfic where Ichigo is half-demonic. And just so you guys don't get too confused about it, Ichigo is half dog. Now why, some of you are wondering, did I give Ichigo slit eyes if he's a dog? Answer is simple. It would just look WAAY cooler if he _did_ have them slit. I mean come on, just normal eyes? Besides, he's half **_DEMON_**, he's gotta have slit eyes. Most demons have slit eyes, so he's got 'em too.

I was originally going to make this a T-rated fic, but I couldn't pass up the question of, 'Where does the Shinigami's outfit go when they let someone borrow their powers?' go off un-answered. I couldn't help it, my perverted side was screaming at me to do it. Hope you guys enjoyed the little Tatsuki vs. Kenta war, because there will be many more where that came from!

I'm not really sure...but Half of me wants to try doing a Harem.....should I? It's up to you guys....But the main pairing WILL be IchiXRuki.

AND I AGREE WITH MYSELF AND ICHIGO IN THE FACT THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL RANGIKU AND ORIHIME, as well as _any_ other girl with a large chest, CAN RUN AROUND WITHOUT KNOCKING THEMSELVES UNCONSCIOUS!! IT JUST CONFOUNDS ME!!

One thing that you will notice about Kenta is that he is the only one of the juniors who actually adds -Chan, -San, -Kun, or any of the other Japanese suffixes to people's names. A common thing I tend to do with my friends.

Hope you guy's enjoy it!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta: ALLO! Time for chapter 2 of Hanyou Shinigami! Hope you guys are enjoying this, and hopefully won't yell at me for my mistakes, considering I'm new to the Bleach neighborhood. There most likely WILL be mistakes, but if they are small, count it as me changing it around as this is MY FIC and I will do what I please with it.

I don't mind asking for people's opinions though. In fact, I ENCOURAGE IT!

There will be butchering of game names as well as system names in this chapter, but read on for an explanation.

ONTO THE STORY!!

* * *

Ichigo sat in bed later that night. Rukia had already gone off to who knows where. She had explained to him (all the while petting his ears) the basics of being a Shingami and taught him how to hide his tail and ears. Apparently she had put a special spell on him the night before that made his animalistic features disappear, but said that it wouldn't hold so she had to get something else to make them disappear. He sighed as he looked at the strange necklace. It had a black string and an orange skull thing on it. (The hollow skull thing you usually see on his street shirt) She explained that all he had to do was focus a little of his spirit energy into it and his features would disappear. However whenever she pushed his spirit out of his body, since he would no longer have the necklace around him, his features would come back into existance. He would have to be careful about that, seeing as the last time Rukia saw him like that she glomped him like a fan-girl.

Ichigo was wondering how he became half dog. Did his parents have anything to do with it? If Yuzu and Karin's spirits were pushed out of their bodies, would they get animalistic features too? and out of all the animals in the world, why did he become a dog? Not that he minded dog's, seeing as he WAS one now...but he still wondered. So many questions were going through his mind. He then thought of something that all dog's had in common. They had enhanced smell and hearing. The night he saw Rukia naked, which he still blushes about, he had turned away from her. But the moment she stood up, he heard her as if she had stomped around on a hard floor while wearing boots, meaning that the hearing fact was a defenite yes. He tried smelling the air, but didn't smell anything different than before he turned half dog. He then wondered about something. He focused a little Reiatsu, spirit energy, into the necklace and made his features appear once more.

**~Meanwhile with Rukia~**

"Mmmm.....Kawaii senses....tingling..." Rukia mumbled as she squirmed around in her make-shift bed.

**~Back with Ichigo~**

Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by a gust of wind before his human ears disappeared and his dog ears appeared on his head while his pants gained a hole as his tail came into existance. Ichigo opened his eyes to show orange slit eyes. He tahen walked over to a large mirror that Yuzu had given him and looked at himself. Ichigo saw his new ears, and slightly turned to see his tail slowly moving behind him. He grinned before his eyes widened. He saw that his canines had enlargened, as well as his nose seemed sharper. Ichigo blinked a few times before deciding to try his theory out. He took a sniff of the air and gasped. He could smell so many different scents now! He walked over to his bed and looked underneath it. _'So that's where that hot dog went....'_ Ichigo thought as he picked up the moldy hot dog. He then quickly walked over to the trash can before dumping it in. Ichigo took another sniff before his eyes widened. His head shot to his closet before he slowly tip-toed over to it. He slowly opened up the door before his eyes widened further. There, sleeping peacefully, was Rukia. However, she was in his sister Yuzu's missing pajamas, which were WAY too big for her. Ichigo twitched before he closed the door slowly. He slowly turned and took a few steps away but turned around and, throwing the door open, yelled "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!!??"

Rukia screamed out a, "WAAHHH!!" as she fell out of the closet and landed on the floor, her ass in the air and her face looking at Ichigo's feet. Which were actually clean she noticed. She then noticed that he started tapping his foot, a scowl on his face. Rukia looked up and blinked a few times before jumping up and glomping him. "KAWAII!!" She screamed once more. Ichigo had completely forgotten his anger as she started playing with his ears while her cleavage could be seen by Ichigo, thanks to the large PJ's she was wearing. They probably would have stayed like that if not for the knock on Ichigo's door. Ichigo quickly jumped up, picked up Rukia and threw her into the closet before opening up the door to where only a small part of his head was sticking out.

"Ichi-nii....is something wrong?" Yuzu asked, concern on her face. Ichigo laughed nervously. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" He said all the while not opening his eyes. "Well, I thought I heard someones voice coming from your room...so I thought that-" "YUZU! Come on, I don't do stuff like that! Did you see anyone come over?" He asked her quickly. "Well...no, but-" "Well then don't worry about it, it's probably just your imagination. Night!" He said as he closed the door. Yuzu sighed before she walked back to the room her and Karin shared. Ichigo took a deep breath before letting out a long, exhasperated exhale. He then glared in the direction of Rukia, his lost anger having been found. He swung open the door and glared at the black-haired midget before him while she stared cutely back at him. "Can I hewp you, Itsygo?" She said trying to sound as cute as possible. Back in Rukongai, she had been the distraction so many times, she had gotten really good at her cutie-pout. Ichigo however, stood firm as his glare increased, making the girl shrink in fear. **"EXPLAIN**." Ichigo ordered.

Rukia sighed, seeing as her plan to get out of it easy had failed and she looked up at him, all the while trying to restrain herself from glomping the dog-boy. "Well where else am I supposed to go? I'm technically not even supposed to be here, but for some reason my powers still haven't returned to me, and you need training if you want to defeat Hollows." She said. Ichigo shook his head and slapped a hand to his face. She did have a point, and he couldn't very well leave her out on the street. He sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to talk to my dad and sisters about getting you a room, you can't just sleep in my closet!" He said as he glared at the girl once more. Rukia jumped for joy seeing as she wouldn't have to sleep on the hard concrete out in the cold wind outside. She was so happy, she didn't take notice that she kissed Ichigo's cheek before closing the door. She was still smiling in her bed before she realized what she did, which she then proceeded to blush about. Half of her wanted to open the door and apolagize, but that would be quite awkward. The other half of her just wanted to stay there, but that meant she might have given the imression that she liked him.

Ichigo was still staring wide-eyed at what the girl had done, before slowly walking over to his bed and sitting down. He brought up a hand and touched the part of his face where she had kissed him before he laid down and went to sleep.

**~Next morning~**

Ichigo was currently dreaming a nightmare. Rukia had two guys chasing after her. One had black hair like her, but with white rings in his hair, as well as a Haori. The other had red hair and wierd black markings on his face. They had taken her and were bringing her towards a door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, when she looked back at him. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, but she held it in. Then he heard something that made his whole body feel like it was torn to pieces. "Goodbye Ichigo, we will _not_ meet again." She said before the doors closed. He felt like crying while a rage boiled up inside of him. A rage he had never felt before. He felt like he had not just lost, but like he had lost hundreds of times over. He was at his breaking point before his nose caught the smell of something. When he sniffed, a picture of his dad was what he saw. His eyes shot open, slit and pissed off, just as Isshin jumped at him saying "GOOD MORNING ICHI-!" **THWAM!** Isshin didn't know what hit him as all the rage Ichigo had gathered was directed straight at him. Isshin suddenly went flying out the window and three houses down the street before coming to a stop. Ichigo glared at the point Isshin was at before he realized he just launched his father, and possibly _killed_ him. He threw off the covers of his bed and ran to the door when he caught sight of the mirror, which reflected him with his 'features' showing. He skidded to a halt as he feared that Isshin had seen them, but hoped he didn't. He wasn't sure how they would react to him looking like this. He quickly made his features disappear before he ran out of the house and towards his dad. Ichigo skidded to a stop before looking at his father. "DAD! DAAD! You okay!?" He said as he slowly shook him. Isshin was out cold. Ichigo hoped he didn't actually hurt him as he carried him back to his room. Rukia had already awoken and was dressed as she jumped out of the window. She saw Ichigo carrying his father and running straight to her. "You can heal people right? Check to see if he's okay!" Ichigo pleaded/demanded. Rukia gasped as she saw the fear in his eyes and nodded her head. She did a quick scan before healing him of his injuries. Ichigo sighed in relief as she said he would be okay. Ichigo then stared at his hand. _'Did....did I really just do that? And what was up with that dream?'_ Ichigo wondered as he turned to look at Rukia. Said girl stood up before telling Ichigo that she'd meet him at school. Ichigo nodded before carrying Isshin inside of the house, eating breakfast, and then heading to school.

The day went on normally until school ended. Ichigo was heading home with Rukia asking him some questions about their math class when Kenta ran up to them. "Berry-boy!" He called out. Ichigo turned to Kenta and groaned. Why did he have to ruin the day? Kenta stopped in front of them and grinned. "Well, didn't know you two were going out!" He snickered. The two blushed a shade of crimson before they both drove an elbow into the boys skull. "HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOY/GIRL-FRIEND!!" They roared out. Kenta smiled as he ignored the pain. "Then you two wouldn't mind coming over to my house for a round of Left 4 Death?" Kenta said grinning. Ichigo blinked before grinning. "You sure you won't run off screaming again?" "HAH! I've gotten better at it!~" Kenta sang out in a stupid voice. "All right, you're on!" Ichigo said as he started walking with Kenta. Kenta stopped and looked at Rukia who looked a little left out. Kenta then turned to Ichigo before hitting him on the head. **THWACK!** "OW! What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo roared. "What the hell are _YOU_ doing!? You can't just leave your girlfriend behind! Ask her if she wants to come with!" Kenta yelled at him while glaring. Ichigo growled at Kenta before turning to Rukia. "Do you wanna come?" He asked, a slight blush on his face. Rukia was a little flustered about it, but decided to go along with them. Besides, if a Hollow showed up then she needed to be there to help him go into his Soul Reaper form.

They all started walking again while Kenta was smiling like an idiot. Ichigo noticed this. "What are you grinning about?" He asked as his eye twitched. "You admitted it." Kenta replied, the smile never leaving his face. "Admitted what?" "Yeah, admitted what Narutard?" Another voice asked. Kenta, Ichigo and Rukia all turned to see Tatsuki and Orihime walking up to them. Ichigo and Rukia gasped as they saw a claw mark on Orihime's leg. They would have asked if not for Kenta. "Oh, he just admitted something." Kenta said grinning. "And what would that be?" Rukia asked, now thouroughly interested. Kenta started smiling and Ichigo noticed that he seemed ready to run at a moments notice. "Ichigo admitted that Rukia was his girlfriend!" He said as he grinned at the reaction everyone presented. Ichigo and Rukia were red-faced, Tatsuki was giving a 'WTF!?' look, and Orihime looked a little sad, but at the same time understanding. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I SAID SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Ichigo roared out. "Well for one, you just said it again..." Kenta said smiling. Ichigo blinked and stood there a moment before sparks started flying around him. Tatsuki was grinning now as she caught what Kenta was doing. "And two, when I told you you can't leave your **girlfriend** behind, you just went on and asked her, proving you understood the fact that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend." Kenta said grinning. Ichigo wanted to pound his head in, but decided not to. "That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass in Left 4 Death! That will prove plenty payback for this!" Ichigo said grinning. Tatsuki's eyes lit up suddenly. "LEFT 4 DEATH!? I LOVE THAT GAME!! I didn't know you had it Ichigo." "That's cause I don't." Ichigo said sweat-dropping. "Then who...." She turned to Rukia. "Do you have it?" Rukia looked blank. "What's that?" She said as she tilted her head.

Tatsuki blinked before slowly turning to a grinning Kenta. "_YOU_ HAVE IT!?" Tatsuki yelled out in shock. Kenta bounced back after being blown back by her yell and nodded. "My older brother has the Ybox180, and since he left to join the army he left it with us. He also left Left 4 Death and SoulCounter 4 with us." Tatsuki's eyes were now shining as she remenisced about the gory zombie game. "Wait a minute, you play the game Kenta?" Tatsuki asked after coming out of her flashback. Kenta nodded his head. "But I thought you were terrified of just about anything and everything!! How the hell do you get good at a game that scares the crap out of _normal _people every ten seconds!?" Kenta sighed. "I was originally reading stories on a place called Fanfiction dot net when my brother said he wanted to show me a game. I went down there and saw it was a zombie game. I originally turned around to go back but he said that he wanted me to play one campaign mission with him. After that, I got addicted to the game and started playing it." Kenta said shrugging. _'Even though it still scares the crap out of me every now and again....'_ He added as an afterthought. Tatsuki started grinning. "All right, after you and Ichigo have you're round, I wanna face you off in SoulCounter." Ichigo started chuckling. "What?" Tatsuki asked in confusion. "You're going to regret that..." He said as he started laughing. Kenta was continuing on his path, all the while a big smile on his face. "And why's that? I'll be amazed if he kills me once!" She said smiling smugly. "Kenta may act like an idiot at school, but when it comes to fighting....." Ichigo started. Tatsuki involentarily shuddered for a moment. "Wh-what? He get's bad at the game or something?" Ichigo now went into full blown laughter while Kenta was chuckling a maniac's chuckle. "Oh, he get's bad alright." Ichigo laughed. The rest of the way, Tatuki felt an uneasyness in her, something that scared her because she was almost NEVER uneasy, unless Chizuru, the lesbian girl at their school, was going to hit on Orihime and she wasn't there to protect her.

**~Raikiri Residence~**

The group got to Kenta's house when they were swarmed. Kenta grinned as he said, "Oh that's right, you girls have never been to my place have you, Tsuki, Hime?" Tatsuki glared at Kenta, and would have hit him if not for the fact there were two small dogs on her, as well as a little girl. "All right, let me introduce you guys." Kenta said as two other kids came into the room. "This is my first younger brother, Edmond." He said pointing to a boy that was just about a foot shorter than him. He had short blonde hair and light blue eyes like Kenta. He was wearing a grey shirt with cream cargo pants. "Hey." Edmond said. "This is my older sister Anita." Kenta said pointing to a girl only a few inches shorter than him. She had short brown hair, with blonde highlights in her hair. She was wearing a light-blue shirt with blue jeans. "Sup." She said before walking off to her boyfriend over by the couch. "This is my youngest brother, Daniel." He said pointing to the little boy trying to take one of the three dogs off of Orihime. Daniel was wearing a small red shirt with cream shorts. He had short blonde hair and light blue eyes like the rest of the family. After Daniel got the big black dog off of Orihime, Kenta pointed to the last sibling. "and this is my youngest sister, Beth." Beth had medium length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that had 'Princess' on it. She was wearing a small skirt that had matching colors to the shirt.

After the introductions were done, Kenta and the group headed for the basement. They found a small game room that had an old T.V. with a Ybox180 and a Yuu next to it. "All right, Let's get started!" Tatsuki yelled out excited. "You guys go ahead and get it started. If I have to spend another minute in this stupid uniform I'm going to have an allergic reaction!" Kenta then went upstairs to get changed while Ichigo started up the game.

Kenta came back down as Ichigo was explaining how games worked to Rukia, who had no idea what this invention was. She was still trying to figure out how the creatures they call, 'juiceboxes' worked, so she was practically hopeless. Everyone heard Kenta come down the stairs and turned to see Kenta wearing a green short-sleeved shirt that said in white letters, '**Humble, but still the best**'. He had blue denim jeans with a dark blue keychain on the side, as well as a cellphone pouch on the other side. He had black sandals with blue markings on them and had a green truckers hat that had the words, '_**Kenta**_' in cursive with three triangle's connecting to each others' tips, (Think Triforce) and an upside-down green triangle in the middle of them behind the writing. "All right, looks like we're all set!" Kenta said as he slid over to the group. Tatsuki slightly blushed, but pushed it down thinking, _'No way in hell do I think he's cute!'_ Kenta clicked a small MP3 player and started playing a song.

**(Go to Youtube and type in SMBZ Faint Remix, the first video you see is it. If not, just play the fast remix of the song. That's the song that's playing)**

Kenta signed in as 'Kenta Hikari' while Ichigo signed in as 'Strawberry'. "One of these days Kenta, I'm going to change that name...." Ichigo said as he glared at Kenta. Kenta just turned to Ichigo grinning. They went through a good part of the level before a dark background music started playing. Ichigo shivered. "We're not going to make it....." He said in a depressed voice. Kenta looked at him confused. "Why? What makes you think we're gonna die? We're almost there! We'll make it!" Kenta made his character run over and pick up a pipe-bomb before turning around. Ichigo and the other two computer players stood there for a moment before a car flew by them and knocked all three of them down. (Note for those who have never played Left 4 Dead, when characters are knocked down, they are still alive, but someone else must help them up, which takes time to do) Kenta stared wide-eyed at the screen as his three friends suddenly went to the ground. His eyes fell out of their sockets as a Tank came into view. (Think of the hulk, just without hair and semi-normal skin color. They are BASTARDS to kill) "Okay...NOW we're dead...." Kenta said before the Tank started attacking the downed players. Kenta made his character shoot his assault rifle for 4 re-loads before it finally went down. Kenta then ran over to try and help up his friends before a horde of zombies attacked him. Kenta quickly threw the pipe-bomb he had gotten. While the zombies were distracted by the bomb, Kenta tried once more to help his friends up. Unfortunately a Hunter knocked him down, killed him, and thus ended the game. Kenta and Ichigo broke down crying as they moaned saying that they were, 'SO CLOSE!!'.

While Kenta and Ichigo were breaking down, Orihime tried to soothe them saying they could try again before a familiar beeping sound caught Rukia's attention. Rukia pulled out her cell-phone to see that a Hollow had appeared. She then grabbed Ichigo and started pulling him towards the stairs saying, "Ichigo! We're gonna be late! You still need to help me with my math problems!" She said quickly. Ichigo looked up in confusion before Rukia shoved her phone in his face. Ichigo was wondering why she did that when he saw a mini 8-bit Hollow on it that said, 'Hollow Alert!' below it. Ichigo's eyes widened before saying, "CRAP! Sorry Kenta, Gotta go!" He then picked up Rukia and ran out of the house. Kenta, Orihime and Tatsuki all sat there in awe at how fast Ichigo had bolted. "Wow...Last time I saw Ichigo run _that_ fast was when he first saw the school's Special..." Kenta said. Tatsuki grinned. "All right! My turn!" She said as she started a round. Kenta chuckled before handing the controller to Orihime. "Wanna try?" Orihime looked a little reluctant before she nodded and took the controller. Tatsuki started explaining the controls while Kenta pulled out a folder and opened it, showing it contained a bunch of Naruto drawings in it. He went to a new page. _'Ichigo seemed worried....not school worried....it seemed....worse.'_ He thought as he started on his next drawing.

**~With Ichigo and Rukia~**

Ichigo was currently running at an insane pace in his Shinigami form with Rukia on his back. "DAMMIT! We were just about to start another round!" Ichigo fumed. "Shut up and stay focused!" Rukia scolded. Ichigo grumbled before jumping onto the next house. He came up to another Hollow before setting Rukia down and pulling out his Zanpakto. He charged at it before the creature swung at him. He pulled up his sword in a gaurd and was pushed back a bit before the Hollow made another swing at Ichigo with its other arm. Ichigo shoved away the hand he was blocking against and jumped, slashing at the hand as it flew past his previous location. Ichigo landed before running at the creature once more. The monster screamed before glaring at the Inu Shinigami. (Dog Soul Reaper) Ichigo jumped to the side of an incoming clawed hand before driving his sword into its arm and running towards the Hollow. The entire time he was running, his Zanpakto was slashing the creatures arm until he finally yanked it out, jumped and slashed down onto the Hollow's mask. As the Hollow disappeared, Rukia walked up to him, dragging along his body. "That was pretty good, but you need to finish it off faster. A Hollow could easily trick you and turn into a bigger fight than you bargained for." She explained in a teacher-like voice. Ichigo mentally sighed, but nodded before they started heading home.

**~Later that night**~

Ichigo had helped Rukia out with her math homework and was now lying in bed once more. He grinned. It felt good to be _her_ teacher for once, seeing as she was always _his _teacher for practically everything else. He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a beeping sound. He looked around confused before Rukia slammed her door open. Ichigo jumped but turned to her. "We've got a Hollow!" She yelled out. She quickly jumped over to Ichigo, the glove somehow on her hand, and shoved his spirit form out of his body. His human body slumped to the bed while his spirit picked up Rukia and jumped out the window just as Yuzu came into the room. Ichi-nii?" She asked. She gasped as she saw Ichigo's body slumped on the bed. "He must be tired. I'll let him sleep." She said quietly before closing the door. Ichigo was running towards their newest location. Ichigo wondered why this route seemed familiar.

**~Inoue Residence~**

Orihime was smiling as Tatsuki fumed at having been beaten by Kenta in SoulCounter 4. "HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE SO INSANE!? THAT GUY JUST WOULDN'T STOP RAINING ATTACKS DOWN ON ME!" She roared. Orihime giggled as she remembered Kenta's maniacle grin, as well his insane cackling as he threw attack after attack at Tatsuki. "And even when I finally got enough time to actually attack him, he does that stupid guard break on me! It was as if he was mocking me!" She growled while steam started coming out of her head. Suddenly a little teddy bear fell off of it's place on a desk. Orihime blinked before Tatsuki got up and picked it up. She was about to put it back up on the desk when a ghostly hand hit her across the room. Orihime jumped up and ran over to her friend, asking if she was okay. She started tearing up as she saw her friend was unconscious, the fire that was usually in her eyes currently doused. **"Orihime....."** A voice called out to her. Orihime turned to see something coming out of her teddy bear. Orihime felt true fear grip her as the monster's yellow eyes glared at her. **"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"** It screamed out as it lunged at her.

Orihime closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. She looked up to see an orange tail that had a black tip. "Buzz off captain overbite." The figure said as it looked up to the creature, revealing Orange-slit eyes. Ichigo threw back the Snake-like Hollow with his sword, cutting it in the process, before getting into his stance, holding the sword in front of him. "ICHIGO!?" Orihime screamed out in shock. Ichigo tripped forward before turning to look at Orihime. "Y-...you can see me!?" Ichigo said in shock. He then quickly turned to the side. _'B-but, She's over_ there_!!'_ He said in confusion as he saw the girl's body. "Ichigo! Look at her chest! She has the Chain of Fate! It's the only thing connecting her spirit to her body!" Rukia called out as she jumped in through the window. Ichigo turned to see the chain was connected before turning back in time to block the charging mouth. The Hollow threw Ichigo through the wall to the outside before Ichigo subconsciously started skidding on the air as if it were solid ground. Ichigo charged at the Hollow and started swinging at it before it smashed him to the side. **"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME KUROSAKI! YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING AWAY MY ORIHIME!"** It roared out as it attacked Ichigo once more. Ichigo got thrashed around while Orihime recognized the voice. "Nii-san..." She whispered. (I can't remember what his name was...I think it was Kaiza, but it probably wasn't, so I'm just going to go with Nii-san)

Ichigo tried to stand up, but was having trouble. He had acid spit on his hand, so it was taking most of his willpower to hold onto his Zanpakto, the rest of it was making him somewhat stand. Just as the Hollow lunged at Ichigo, it suddenly stopped. Ichigo and Rukia gasped as the Hollow was currently biting Orihime. "I'm sorry Nii-san. I didn't know I was hurting you. Evertime I was praying to you, I was sad. I didn't want you to see me sad, so I started talking about the good things I had in life. I wanted you to see me happy, not sad and depressed. I'm sorry." She said before falling to the ground as her blood pouring onto the ground. Rukia ran over to her and told him to get back saying that she was going to heal her. Ichigo shakily stood up and slung his Zanpakto over his shoulders. "There's a reason older brothers are born first. It's so they can protect their younger siblings." Ichigo said solumnly. The Hollow took Ichigo's sword and cut off it's mask, revealing the face of Orihime's brother.

Orihime smiled. "There was something...I never got to say to you before you left Nii-san. Have a good day at work." She said smiling. The man stood there shocked before tears started forming in his eyes. "She's always worn that hair-piece, saying that it was from you. She's never taken it off." Ichigo noted. After Ichigo sent Orihime's brother to the Soul Society, he turned towards Orihime.

"You okay?" He asked. Orihime, completely healed, practically jumped up. "I'm fine! Never been better! But...that doesn't matter! Ichigo! Why do you look like a pu-" She was cut off as Rukia put a small duck like confetti maker in front of Orihime's face and popped it. Orihime fell to the ground with a **THUD** while Ichigo started freaking out. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER!?" He yelled out in shock. "Memory replacement. Tommorow morning, she won't remember anything that happened this night." She then looked over to Tatsuki. "I'm not sure if she's seen anything, but just in case." She ran over to Tatsuki before making the ducky go boom again. (sorry, couldn't help it)

Ichigo looked on in awe. "So that's what you did to _my _family?" Rukia nodded before turning to Ichigo. "Time to go home."

**~The Next morning~**

"IT WAS THIS _GIGAAAANTIC_ SUMO! IT JUST CRASHED INTO MY HOUSE AND STARTED THRASHING EVERYTHING! TATSUKI JUMPED IN AND SAVED ME!" Orihime said while hugging her friend. Tatsuki just grinned nervously as she thought something different happened. Ichigo stood there, his jaw slack. "You can never set the memory to what you want, it's always random." Rukia explained. Ichigo slightly nodded as he continued to watch the spectacle that was Orihime's tale of woe and action. Kenta came into the room and grinned on seeing Tatsuki. "Ohayo gozaimasu Tsuki-chan!" (Good morning Tsuki!) Tatsuki twitched before sending a death glare at Kenta. She would have hit him if not for the fact that Orihime was still hugging her. She cursed her luck as the past two times she wanted to hit him, something was blocking her from doing so. Kenta then fake pouted at her glare. "What? You're not still _mad_ about yesterday, are you?" He asked in fake sadness. A raging fire went up around Tatsuki and Orihime let go in her surprise. Kenta grinned as Tatsuki jumped at him, fist flying at him. Kenta turned his stick-thin body slightly so that Tatsuki shot past him. "Where'd Tsuki-chan go everybody?" Kenta sounded hurt, but suddenly went flying to the front of the classroom thanks to Tatsuki's foot.

**THWACK!**

Kenta was grinning stupidly as Tatsuki stomped up to his upside-down body that was resting against the chalkboard. She was about to pound him in further when the door opened. Rangiku walked in and saw Kenta up against the chalkboard while Tatsuki was stomping up to him, fists cracking and fire blazing. She sighed. They weren't kidding when they said 'The Usual'.

* * *

**Kenta:** Heheheh, That was fun!

Before anyone yells at me for the Ybox180 and Yuu thingy, they were just jokes. The Ybox180 and the Yuu are the same systems as the 360 and the Wii, but you can't say the names of the original systems when Ichigo is in a parallel world compared to ours. So I decided to screw around with the names, which I noticed was a LOT of fun to do. Here's the translations for the games and systems for those who are still somehow confused. (Seriously, if you can't figure out what these things are, then what the hell are you doing reading an M-rated fic?)

**Ybox180 = Xbox360**

**Yuu = Wii**

**SoulCounter 4 = SoulCaliber 4**

**Left 4 Death = Left 4 Dead**

They are the same games and systems, just with different names.

* * *

**_Only read this part if you want to understand the way Left 4 Dead works, or you just really want to read it. If neither suite you, just skip to the next line._**

Left 4 Dead is an M-rated zombie game that has 4 Survivors that are stuck in a campaign that's placed in either:

**A.)** A city

**B.)** An Airport

**C.)** A Farming Field

or

**D.)** A Coastline

Ichigo and Kenta were playing scenario **B.)** which is called **_'Dead Air'_**. You have to get to an airport and get out of the area while fighting off hordes of Zombies.

There are '_Special Infected'_, which have special abilities other than the normal zombies, which just use their hands to attack you.

_Special Infected_

There are three Special Infected. Boomers, Hunters, and Smokers.

**Boomer - **A boomer can puke on a survivor and attract another horde of zombies. If you've been puked on, the horde will attack only you, unless you're friends attack the other zombies. It will also Explode if it get's too close, and if you've been exploded on, it gives the same effect as if you were puked on.

**Hunter -** A Hunter can 'pounce' on your character, knocking him down. Once the survivor is on the ground, the Hunter will then start Shredding your character's body with it's enlargened claws. Another survivor needs to knock it off or just plain kill it to free your friend. (Note, unless your team-mate goes into the critical condition, he will automatically get up after the Hunter is kicked off)

**Smoker -** A smoker can use a really freaking long tongue and drag a Survivor away from your team-mates. (Really like Orochimaru from Naruto) Unless you hit the tongue that's entangled your friend with a melee attack, you have to either shoot A.) The tongue or B.) The Smoker itself. Otherwise your buddy will die eventually.

When you get knocked down, your team-mates have to help you back up before you bleed out. When helping someone up or healing yourself with a med-pack, a bar will appear on your screen that fills up based on how long you've been healing. When the bar is full, you're character will complete his task. If you're inturupted, you will have to start all over again with the task.

_Power Houses_

The two power houses are **Tanks** and **Witches.**

**Tanks** - Are exactly what they are called. They have an ENORMOUS amount of health, as well as attack power, but thier somewhat slow. If they don't send you flying with a punch, they will throw something at you and knock you down. They are, like I said earlier, BASTARDS to kill.

**Witches -** Almost as bad as Tanks. ALMOST. Witches _can_ be avoided, and there is actually an achievement for doing an entire campaign without 'Disturbing the Witch'. However, in the even that a witch _is_ disturbed, it will run straight at the one who 'disturbed' her. The moment it touches your character, (or another survivor) you will be knocked down and put into a critical state. Reason why it tends to be a good thing to AVOID HER!

The scenario Ichigo and Kenta went through was the exact same run me and my brother Edmond, (it's not his real name, but it's close) went through online. We started running to the area when I went to grab a pipe-bomb and the rest is as you read. and I really did say, "We're not going to die, we'll be fine!" Then I see the tank knock down my brother and the other two guys, then said, "Yeeeaah we're dead...."

* * *

**Kenta:** What did you guys think? Next I'm going to bring in Uryu, and beware. In the future, I will make a joke about Uryu that I recently learned. Some people may attack me, others may laugh along with me. Either way, I will not care as I continue to watch the funny video 'Wierd Al - Albuquerke THE MOVIE' and laugh hysterically.

*Watches again*

HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! *falls out of chair*

**THUD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenta: **YAYS!! Lotsa reviews!!

There were alot that I saw that were praising the story, and I couldn't be happier! I'm sorry for the fact that there was alot off about the story, (and there were some parts that didn't make sense, such as how Orihime suddenly was a ghost when her brother didn't touch her....)

There was a certain Review that caught my attention, thanks goes to Twin Shadows!

Twin asked if others would be tainted by Ichigo's Akuma Reiatsu. (Demon Spirit Energy)

I started discussing it with two of my friends, and I finally remembered something. In the cannon, what happens after Ichigo cuts Menos Grande? Think about how that would work and you'll have your answer. But for the people whose brains explode if they think to hard, yeah. They WILL be affected.

Shade asked if Edmond and the others were my real family. Let me ask you guys this: I can't picture stuff that well, so where else am I going to get the appearances from?

Anyway, Psychegloom asked if I should try separating the dialogue from the actual actions. If I did that, it looks like the words are too spaced out. But I re-read the past chapters and realized why you would suggest that. I didn't realize the paragraphs were so long.....whoops. Sorry, I'll try shortening them. (:D

Now, I've got the 1st and 2nd Bleach books right here with me, so _hopefully_ I can keep on track of the original Cannon. And I finally found out Orihime's brother's NAME!! It's Kakei!

**(Update:** I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! A lot of things came up while writing this story, so I lost track of where I was...GOMENSAI!!

Anyway just for the heck of me proving my Narutardism isn't fake, I will randomly say something…

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IS AIRING IN THE U.S.A. ON OCTOBER 28!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Runs around like an idiot*

On another random note, for the very first time, I'M GOING TO AN ANIME CONVENTION!! WOOT!!

Like I said, lots of stuff has happened since then, and I'm only saying the GOOD things that have happened...

* * *

Legend update:

"Talk/_Afterthought_" means even if the character is still talking, the afterthought is more of a mumble that no-one really hears.

**"Demonic talk/Hollow Talk"**

On to the story!

* * *

After the battle against Orihime's brother, Ichigo gained new determination to get stronger. And while he was glad that Rukia was coaching him with his training, he _really_ wished she wouldn't act like....like how she was acting....

"COME ON ICHIGO! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!!" Rukia cackled out evilly.

Ichigo was sweating heavily as he gasped out a, "Stupid....Frickin'...Midgets!" Who the hell gave her the idea to make him lift these huge frickin' boulders!?

**~In a certain shop~**

A man that had a white and green striped top-hat suddenly sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

"Mr. Urahara, are you coming down with a cold?" A overly buff dark skinnned man asked Urahara.

"No no, I'm fine." Urahara said uneasily.

"Don't worry Mr. Urahara, I'm sure my brand new cold medicine will help get rid of it in a jiff!" The muscle man said grinning behind his glasses.

Kisuke Urahara started sweating bullets as he saw the buff man pull out a black bubbly substance. Were those lizards crawling out of it!?

"Now now Mr. Urahara, just take one swig and you'll feel better in no time!" He said.

The muscle-head looked around to find the room empty, save for himself.

"Mr. Urahara?" The buff man said looking back and forth.

**~Back with Ichigo~**

***BOOM!***

***THUD!***

Ichigo hit the ground mere moments after he threw the 130 lb. boulder off to the side. Rukia looked at him and sighed. "Oh well, I guess that'll work for awhile.....we'll make it heavier in about a week or so. Ya'know, you're actually weaker than what I thought you were." Rukia said as she *tsked* at the fallen form that was Ichigo.

"If I co-...(gasp)...could stand...(gasp)...right...(gasp)...now...(gasp)..." Ichigo gasped as he tried to lift a hand up. Rukia smiled as she walked over to Ichigo and easily lifted him on to her shoulders. Ichigo stared in wonder at the black-haired girl as she easily dragged him over to a shady area.

"We'll work on your strength soon enough. I'll give you a break before we work on your endurance training." She said as an evil smile crossed her face.

Ichigo started sweating heavily. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to him. At the back of his mind, the perverted part of Ichigo, whom he dubbed Chibi-Ichi, threw out a perverted image of him tied to the ground as Rukia straddled him in a black leather corset.

At the entrance of the perverted image Ichigo started blushing heavily. He didn't want to lose his virginity like that! He was about to start pushing away from the girl when Rukia set him down against a tree underneath the shade.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said before running off.

Ichigo stopped as he started thinking about how this all came about. Originally, Rukia only followed him around asking him questions about how he could see her, all of which he answered, "I DON'T KNOW!!"

After that, she would just show up as he was relaxing in his room. Sometimes she would wait there for him to acknowledge her presence, other times, like the night of the Hollow attack, she would just shove herself into the situation, whether he wanted her to or not. Things had definitely gotten interesting since she showed up. He then thought about how she herself acted.

She was moody, clingy, selfish, a brat when it came to basic things, always wanting things done her way, and an over-all bitch. However, Ichigo couldn't help the small attraction he kept feeling towards the girl. Looking at her positives, she was kind, protective, gentle when need-be, positive, hyper, (not to the extent of Kenta) and had taken an interest in human society. Not only that, but she was actually pretty cute when she wasn't yelling at him.

He blushed at that thought. It was then that he decided to wonder: what DOES she have in mind for endurance training? The perverted image popped back into his head, which he quickly shook off. There was no way she would do that.

Then again....she _did_ stalk him nowadays, saying it was in case a hollow appeared. She also was the first to mention the word 'rape' after they first kissed. Not to mention she was also very clingy whenever his animalistic appendages appeared. Ichigo shivered. Was she really going to rape him!?

"Okay Ichigo! I'm back!" Rukia called out. All thoughts were kicked out of Ichigo's head as he turned to her……

and Paled.

In Rukia's hand was a loooooooooong rope.

Ichigo started shaking as the word 'Rape' played over and over in his head. He started shaking more as he tried to stand, which he found he suddenly could do, and started backing away, sweating bullets as she got closer with the rope.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you doing with that r-r-r-r-r-rope?" Ichigo stuttered out in a terrified voice.

Rukia looked at the rope in her hand and then back at Ichigo.

"Why do you ask?" She said, a confused look on her face.

"I wanna kn-kn-kn-know!!" He yelled.

Rukia looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's for training. I already told you." She said as she walked over to him.

Ichigo started back-pedaling away from her, his face paling more and more by the second. Rukia looked at him funny before turning to the side and walking over to her backpack. Ichigo looked at her in shock as she just walked right by him.

There _had_ to be a reason for her going over there....but what? Chibi-Ichi suddenly threw out the scenario that her black corset was in her backpack. Ichigo started trembling again at that thought. However, Rukia just pulled out a small bag and tied the rope to it. She then threw it over a tree branch and tied it there. She then turned to him.

"Okay, break's over. I want you to hit this thing 200 times." She said pointing to the makeshift punching bag.

Ichigo would have groaned in irritation if he wasn't breathing a sigh of relief.

_'She isn't going to rape me!'_ He mentally cheered.

Rukia however, caught the sigh. "Oh, would you like to hit it **400** times?"

Ichigo jumped and rapidly shook his head no. "It's just that.....uh...." He stopped himself before he tried to explain the flustering scenario he had imagined.

"What?" Rukia asked, the cute pout back on her face.

"Never mind." Ichigo shook his head before walking over to the punching bag.

Rukia was half tempted to stop him and ask him what he sighed for, but let it slide. Ichigo continued to pound the punching bag as Rukia ordered him to do different kinds of hits.

**~Alley~**

"A cursed Parakeet!?" A figure said.

"Uh-huh. They say all of his owners get terrible luck and end up die-ing. Yet he somehow ends up with someone else." Another figure said.

"What? and It ended up with you?" The first figure said.

"Yeah...I'm, like, really scared now. Want him Shigeo?"

"Do I look stupid to You!? " _'dork...'_ Shigeo said. "How 'bout you Chad? Isn't he cute?" the second guy said shoving the parakeet's cage in the big figure's face.

Chad stared at it as the parakeet stared back at him.

"Yeah, Chad _likes_ cute things..."Shigeo said as he rolled his eyes.

A loud **SNAP** was heard as the three looked up to see an I-beam falling towards them.

"HOLY-!" Before Shigeo could finish his sentence, Chad jumped up and caught the I-beam on his back, bending the beam in the process. Chad slowly lifted the I-beam before tossing it away from the group. Shigeo and the Parakeet's owner just stared in shock.

"Ch-chad!?" _'He caught it on his back!?'_ He gasped.

"Y-You okay Chad!?" Shigeo asked.

Chad looked up slowly, a little blood falling from just below his hairline, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"FINE!? You're bleedin' bro!" Shigeo said as he freaked out.

"Thanks for saving me! My name is Yuichi Shibata, what's yours?" The parakeet suddenly spoke up.

Everyone just stood there staring at the bird before Chad spoke up.

"Y-....Yasutora Chad." The bird nodded as Chad walked over and picked the bird cage up. "I guess I'm your new master...." Chad said, a little shocked at the fact the bird could speak easily.

**~Next day~**

Ichigo was laying on the school rooftop as he complained.

"My arms......They're KIIIIIIIIIIIILLING meeeee.................." Ichigo groaned.

"Oh be quiet. Be lucky you're not in the eleventh company....what you did would hardly qualify for a warm-up."

Ichigo paled. _'Is she insane!?'_

Rukia had a frustrated frown on her face as she attempted to find a way to open the juicebox, seeing as she had forgotten how Ichigo had done it the first time.

Ichigo thought about helping her, but settled for waiting for her to ask him. Besides, she looked cute when she was frustrated. Rukia's frown deepened as she realized she wouldn't be succeeding in this task anytime soon. Finally sighing, she turned to the grinning Ichigo and glared.

"Help?" She growled, her left eye twitching.

"Just poke the straw in it."

Rukia then turned back towards the box in her hand and tried to figure out what this, 'straw' exactly was. She was about to turn back to Ichigo to ask for more help when a "Hey!" was heard.

Ichigo looked up to see another one of his classmates standing there with his lunch.

"Together again...You must be in love or something." He said.

"Hey Mizuiro." Ichigo then went back to eating his lunch while Rukia had finally found the 'straw' and unsealed it.

_'I know Ichigo did something with this thing....'_ She pondered.

"Hi Rukia!" Mizuiro said to Rukia.

"Oh! Hello um....Mizuiro?" Rukia said as she jumped slightly, not expecting to be called upon.

"Cha-ching! You remembered my name! _Even though we weren't even introduced._" Mizuiro said with a smile on his face.

Ichigo grinned as he knew what he was going to say next.

"Mizuiro Kojima, 15 years old! My hobby is-"

"Picking up chicks." Ichigo cut him off.

"WHAT!? N-no, not that!" Mizuiro said panicking.

"Watch out Rukia, he looks like a moron, but he's a real player." Ichigo said grinning.

"Stop! You're ruining my rep. Besides, I only go for older women, girls my age are harmless."

Ichigo snickered at this. "Like I said, watch out."

Mizuiro looked at him funny. "What?"

"Forget it." Ichigo said as he waved his hand in a shoeing motion. Rukia shivered as she got what Ichigo was saying.

"What's up? Mind if I join you guys?" A new voice said.

"Hey Kiego." Ichigo said as he waved to the newcomer.

"Hm? Where's Chad? Usually he's already here." Kiego said.

"Don't know." Ichigo said as he took another sip of his juicebox.

"I havn't seen him all morning." Mizuiro added in.

"Wonder where he is?" Kiego said as he looked around for their big friend. He then spotted Rukia still trying to open her juicebox.

"Woah! Is that the beautiful new girl I see!? What brings you here!?" Kiego suddenly shouted out.

Rukia didn't even hear him as she continued to try and find a way to open the juicebox.

"Ichigo picked her up and brought her here." Mizuiro said casually.

Ichigo sputtered out his juice while Rukia flushed red, which luckily no-one saw.

"Wh-what!? Don't start saying crap like that!" Ichigo glared at Mizuiro.

It was too late as Keigo suddenly gave him the thumbs up (or nice-guy pose as some call it) and started crying. "Good Job!!" He said as he congratulated Ichigo.

"Uh....sure...._don't get all emotional on me you moron...._" Ichigo said as he sweat-dropped at the idiot's antics.

Rukia finally noticed him as he suddenly saluted her.

"Um....Hello?" She started. (bad move)

"Greetings fair maiden! I am Keigo Asano, welcome to this garden of manliness!!" He shouted out.

Ichigo palmed his face thinking, _'Why on earth do I hang out with this idiot!?'_

"Wow! This is like a party!" Keigo shouted out happily.

"Yeah...you can see how _manly_ this party is. Next up on the agenda, ballet dancing in pretty pink dresses." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Keigo shouted out, tears falling down his face.

Rukia was crying as well. _'All I want to do....is drink my juice...'_ She sobbed in her mind.

Keigo was still crying when he was suddenly kneed in the back. "Ow...What the he-" He stopped as an orange haired guy with a bunch of piercings walked up to him and glared at Ichigo.

"Hey, Kurosaki." He spat out Ichigo's name.

"Oshima! _You're off suspension....uh-oh._" Keigo said getting back up.

Oshima shoved Keigo off to the side as he glared at Ichigo.

"I ain't talking to you! Kurosaki, when you gonna dye that carrot-piss hair black?" He said as he glared down at the boy.

Ichigo continued to eat his lunch, completely ignoring the guy. Unbeknowst to everyone, Rukia was silently growling at the pierced delinquent.

"Why you always trying to look like me?" Oshima spat.

Ichigo twitched and glared back up at the guy. "Like I keep telling you, this is my natural color. _I don't look anything LIKE you..._Now fly away** Drag Queen**, before you piss me off." He said as he took another bite of his sandwhich.

Oshima started twitching violently. "Drag Queen!? Why you..."

Before he could do anything more, Keigo jumped up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no fighting! We can work this out! Okay guys?"

"Beat it Asano! I gotta kill that ass-hole!"

"Let him live Oshima! Everbody knows you're tough, Nobody can whip you!" Keigo said trying to plead for his friend's life.

"Except me. I'll stomp that moronic punk into next month!" Ichigo said as he stood up. "You don't get it buddy, I've been through HELL! Even worse, most likely it's gonna get **worse**!" Ichigo said cracking his knuckles.

Keigo cried as he yelled at Ichigo saying that he was trying to save his life.

"Hmph. I knew I'd have to set you straight someday...Today's the day! Let's go, **Dingle-berry**." Oshima said as he reached into his jacket.

"Oh come on, KENTA gives better nick-names than YOU, moron." Ichigo said as he sighed.

In the background, a sneeze could be heard, though nobody took note of it.

Oshima pulled his hand out of his jacket to reveal a brass-knuckle on his right hand. Ichigo didn't even flinch, but Rukia glared at him.

_'Cheap shot....Still, no match for the new Ichigo.'_ She grinned.

"We'll see who's Thtronger!" Oshima roared out.

"We'll thee who's Thtronger!" A new voice said in a hill billy-like accent.

Everyone turned to see Kenta looking exactly like Oshima did a few seconds ago, his right hand holding his lunch while he had a stupid looking frown on his face. It was silent for a few moments until Ichigo, Rukia and Mizuiro started howling in laughter. Oshima was twitching violently as he fully turned towards Kenta.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRST! DIE YOU LIT-" He never finished as someone grabbed his hand and tossed him clear across the roof, a trail of smoke leading to where he stopped.

Everyone turned to see a big dark-skinned man walk up to them. He had some bandages on him and was holding his lunch and a bird cage.

"Chad! Thanks for the save dude, but you coulda' killed him! Take it easy." Chad just walked by and was about to sit down when Ichigo noticed the bandage on his hand.

"Hey Chad, how'd you hurt your hand?" Chad looked up and said

"Yesterday it was my back. An I-beam fell on me." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at this.

"AN I-BEAM!?" They all yelled.

Chad nodded. "and today I hurt my hand while grocery shopping. I ran into a motorcycle." He said as he lifted up his bandaged hand.

"DUDE! You gotta be more careful!" Ichigo said in worry.

"Well...the guy driving it got hurt real bad...so I carried him to the hospital." Chad said pointing to a random direction behind him.

Ichigo and the others all face-faulted, their left legs twitching every few seconds.

_'What on earth is he made of!?_' Kenta thought.

"Geez, you must be made of steel, _like a tank or something._" Ichigo said.

The group continued to eat until Ichigo and Rukia noticed Keigo walk over to Chad's parakeet. "Woah! A parakeet! Can it talk?" Keigo said in excitement.

"Hi there! My names Yuichi Shibata!" the bird said.

"Woah! That's awesome! Can you say my name?"

As Kiego tried to get the bird to talk, Ichigo and Rukia mumbled to each other about performing Konso on the bird.

"All right, we'll do it later." Ichigo nodded.

"Oi! Ichi! I got it!" Kenta suddenly said grinning.

"Got what?"

Kenta started shaking with excitement.

"Well? What did you get?" Ichigo said, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"**_FABRIC SOFTENER: The Broken Washer!_**" Kenta said with a thousand-watt grin on his face.

"Are you serious!?" Ichigo said grinning madly.

"Yep! Dead serious!"

"What is…_'Fabric Softener_' anyway?" Rukia asked out of the blue.

Kenta was the one to explain.

"Contrary to it's name, it's like one of those sword fighting games. You have the main character, Kokichino, whose family is attacked by some weird monster. HEe tries to save them, however the heroine of the story used a magic spell to freeze him from moving. The hero goes against all logical sense and breaks the spell before he tries to fight the monster by himself. Unfortunately he gets thrashed by the monster. The heroine then loans him her powers and the hero saves his family. It goes on from there that he goes through all these adventures, meeting the strangest of people!"

As Kenta went on, Ichigo and Rukia started sweating heavily. _'That...sounds a lot like what happened...TO US!!" _They thought in fear.

_'I can't believe I didn't realize that...'_ Ichigo thought in embarrassment.

"? You guys okay?" Kenta asked waving a hand in front of Ichigo's face.

"Huh!? Oh! Yeah, fine! Sorry, just...thinking."

Kenta grinned and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but Ichigo clamped his mouth shut with a fist.

"Not. Another. Word." He said with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

When Ichigo let go, Kenta's mouth flopped down.

"You're no fun berry..." Kenta then finished up the last of his sandwich before putting his half-full water bottle of Juice-Em (think Kool-Aid singles) into his lunchbox.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm headin' down to the library. See ya in class guys!" Kenta said as he waved and started walking towards the stairs.

The group watched him go before Keigo tried once more to get the bird to talk. The group then started random conversations about their subjects and what had happened the past few days. Chad didn't mention that the bird was said to be cursed, rather keeping it to himself.

**~School Library~**

Kenta walked into the library and pulled out a few random 'Naruto' Manga books. He started searching for a table when he saw Yuzu, one of Ichigo's younger sisters, sitting at a table by herself. Kenta smiled before walking over to her and taking a seat.

"Yo." He said in a quiet voice.

Yuzu looked up before smiling. "Hi Kenta, what's up?"

Kenta shrugged. "Nothing much, just thought I'd re-read a few Naruto books, then head back to class. You?"

"Just reading something for history class."

"Ahh. Who you got?"

"Mr. Kotaru…he gives waaay too much homework…" She said as she slumped against the table.

"Heheheh, oh well. Just be happy you don't have Mr. Iono. You think Kotaru is bad, he's nothing. Iono gave us a five page packet, printed on BOTH sides, about the war between America and Japan." He said laughing softly.

Kenta then sighed.

"You okay?" Yuzu asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, just miss my old house." Kenta said as he thought about the past.

"That's right, you used to live in America, didn't you?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah, had a lot of friends back there…auugh! I can't be thinking about that now!" He said as he scratched his head with his hands rapidly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Yuzu said tilting her head to the side.

"Has Berry been acting...I don't know, weird lately?"

Yuzu put a hand to her chin thinking about it. "Now that you mention it, he HAS been eating a lot more dinner lately." She said innocently.

"Uhh....that's not exactly what I meant...I meant, weird weird. Like he hasn't been acting like himself."

Yuzu shook her head. "Can't really say. Sorry."

"It's okay," Kenta said shoeing his hand, "I was probably imagining things." Kenta then looked at his watch.

"Oops, bell's gonna be ringing soon, better get back to class, see ya later Yuzu-chan!" Kenta said waving.

"Oh! Kenta! I was wondering,"

Kenta turned back around. "Yeah?"

"How do you know when the bell will ring?"

"Oh, an old friend of mine taught me the trick. He would have his watch synchronized to the bell all the time, just to make sure he wasn't panicking over how much time he had before the bell rang." Kenta said smiling.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" She said waving.

"Bye!"

As Kenta left the library, he started thinking.

_'I wonder...was that it? Was it just my imagination? Hmmm...but how could I explain all these events?'_

Kenta suddenly froze, his face filled with dread.

_'Aww crap...I forgot to check out the library books again…'_ He thought in misery. (Whoever's done that, raise your hand)

**~Later~**

Ichigo had just gotten home when suddenly Karin flew right by him pushing a gurney at insane speeds. He watched her turn the corner sharply before disappearing. He blinked a few times before he heard a 'COMING THROUGH!!' from the other way he was facing.

Ichigo turned and quickly shot against the wall as Yuzu shot past him pushing yet ANOTHER gurney at insane speeds.

"What's going on!?" Ichigo asked to no-one, seeing as the hall was now empty.

Karin suddenly flew by him once more, while yelling, "Big Accident! Now MOVE IT!"

Ichigo looked at where his sister was a moment ago before asking, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, just sit in the corner and assume the fetal position!" Isshin said as he slammed the telephone down in another room.

Ichigo did just that as the words 'Useless' hovered above his head.

"Damn idiots, I need beds! Not bills!" He growled.

"DAD! WE NEED HELP! This guy's a big one!" Yuzu cried out.

Ichigo and Isshin turned down the hall to see Chad with large gashes all over his body panting heavily.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled in shock.

Chad slowly looked up, before gasping out, "St- strawberry?"

After Ichigo and his dad got Chad into a bed, they began to check him over, disinfecting all of his wounds. However, once they actually pulled off his shirt, Ichigo immediately covered his mouth and nose, keeping him from losing his lunch.

He looked up in horror as he saw the enormous claw mark on Chad's back. Ichigo later went up to his room to find Rukia sitting on his bed cross-legged.

"You felt it?" He asked her.

"Yes. The spirit is not evil, but that mark…it REEKS of a hollow." She said with a dead serious expression on her face.

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his stomach before looking out the window. He thought about taking care of the parakeet at that very moment, when suddenly, Rukia's phone went off.

"A hollow!?" Ichigo asked in concern.

Rukia looked at her phone before looking at Ichigo with a weird face.

"Well? Is it a hollow or not!?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's a text message..."

Ichigo face-faulted before growling at the girl. He took another deep breath before waving his hand saying, "I'm going to bed."

Rukia thought about the Soul Funeral, but decided to wait it out. Something felt off about all of this.

**~Next Morning~**

Ichigo yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Yuzu was rustling up some breakfast, but Karin was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, where's Karin?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"She said she was feeling sick..."

"What?" Ichigo said in shock.

Ichigo slowly ate his breakfast, worried about Karin, when his dad came rushing into the room, a terrified look on his face.

"ICHIGO! CHAD'S GONE!"

**~Karakura High School~**

Ichigo was flying down the hallway when he slid to the door of his classroom.

"Mizuiro! Is Chad here!?" He said in a rush.

Kenta looked up from his tangled position with Tatsuki (He's keeping her from killing him) and listened in on Ichigo's panicked conversation.

"No, not yet." Mizuiro said.

"Actually, it's kinda odd for Chad to be late...he's usually here 10 minutes early." Keigo started. "And a manly man like Chad wouldn't miss out school over the sniffles..."

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed before running down the hallway.

"Wait Ichigo! That's the bell!" Keigo shouted out to the Orange-haired teen.

Ichigo shot past his teacher, Miss Ochi, before said teacher started turned around in shock.

"Kurosaki!?" She called out in disbelief.

"Sorry! Gotta talk to the head!" Ichigo shouted back.

Meanwhile, while everyone was distracted by Ichigo's outburst, Kenta snuck to the window and jumped. (Note, they're on the 3rd floor)

Mizuiro and Keigo turned just in time to see Kenta jump out the window.

"KENTA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!??" Keigo yelled out in horror.

Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro and the rest of the class shot to the window to see Kenta jumping off the branch of a nearby tree to the ground before dusting himself off.

"YOU MORON! YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!!" Keigo yelled.

"YOU JACK-ASS!! YOU RAN AWAY!!" Tatsuki roared out, enraged for having been outwitted by Kenta. (In this class, it's a big disgrace)

"If she wants to put it that way, SURE!" Kenta yelled back up, the class only hearing the 'Sure' part.

Kenta then started jogging off into the distance, leaving the class dumbfounded.

"Umm...Miss Ochi?" Keigo asked in confusion.

The teacher merely shrugged her shoulders. "They'll be back later, TIME FOR ATTENDANCE!" The class sweatdropped at the teachers reaction to the event.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was running full speed down the empty streets, before Rukia suddenly appeared from around the corner. Ichigo almost crashed into her, but was able to skid to a halt before that happened.

"You find anything?" Ichigo asked, his breathing heavy.

"No, but I doubt we'll be able to locate Chad before I get a message from Soul Society telling me the hollows location." She said irritated.

Ichigo pounded his fist into the wall before remembering one of Rukia's earlier lessons.

"Wait! Can't we locate the Parakeet!? If it's going after Chad, the Parakeet will be with him!" Ichigo said sounding smart.

"Are you nuts!? That's impossible!" _'Not only is the parakeet probably far away, it's being partially clipped by the parakeets soul, making it even harder to detect!'_

"We have to try SOMETHING!"

Ichigo then took a deep breath before calming himself. Rukia looked at him, wondering what he was doing, when suddenly, she felt a large amount of spiritual pressure, but it wasn't the usual kind, it was more of a sensor than pressure.

_'Impossible, could he really be able to..._' Her thoughts were cut off as thousands upon thousands of white ribbons flew up everywhere.

_'Reiraku...Spirit ribbons, but only a seasoned Soul Reaper can see them!'_

Ichigo suddenly shot his hand out to his left grabbing a random ribbon before snapping open his eyes and grinning madly.

"GOTCHA!" He then suddenly started running down a certain path while yelling, "Follow me!"

"O-okay!" Rukia stuttered, disbelieving of what she had just witnessed.

_'To think...has he really come this far already!?_' Rukia thought in amazement.

**~Abandoned Factory~**

Chad was underneath a cloth hiding both him and the parakeet.

"Don't worry, we're safe for now..."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard above Chad. He looked up before seeing large pieces of the roof falling down towards him. He immediately jumped out of the way, before he started running at a fast pace directly out of the building.

He ran out and had just gotten to an intersect, when Ichigo and Rukia turned the corner.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled out.

Chad, not wanting the others to get hurt, took off in another direction. Ichigo cursed before hearing a familiar voice.

He turned to the side to see Karin slumped up against the wall, looking quite pale. Karin fell to the ground while Ichigo rushed over to her.

"Karin!"

"Ichigo, go on and take her home. I'll keep tracking Chad."

"But-!"

"No buts! If you leave her, you'll be worrying about her during the fight, and will probably get us all eaten!" She said in a stern voice.

Ichigo hesitated, but picked up Karin before turning his back on Rukia.

"Rukia...If push comes to shove, don't do anything unnecessary." He said, worry lacing his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm a veteran Soul Reaper, I never take unnecessary risks. Now go!" She said before the two took off in opposite directions.

Ichigo quickly got Karin back to the house, but not before hearing her begging him to save the parakeets soul.

_'I've never seen Karin cry like that. No matter what happened to her, she never even shed a tear...at least, after mom died. Yuzu took over mom's job of cooking and cleaning, but Karin just took care of herself, never allowing herself to cry...'_

Ichigo then looked up, his eyes full of determination. "Don't worry Karin, I'll save it." He said as he picked up speed.

**~Meanwhile~**

Rukia was panting heavily as she tried to catch up to Chad. She swore in her head to beat the living snot out of the people in the research dept. for her current Gigai's abilities.

_'Damn idiots! They're always going on about legs and boobs when its muscles I need!'_

She started panting heavily when a deep voice was heard behind her.

**"You smell gooooood....time to eat...YOUR SOUL!!**" A big hollow said suddenly behind her.

"SHIT!"

***THWACK!***

Rukia skid across the cement before coming to a halt.

**"Well, you can see me eh little girl? Your soul's gonna be tasty!"** It cackled.

Rukia cursed before jumping at the hollow, smashing her knee into its face, then using its head as a springboard and flipping around it. She then put her hands together in a semi-cross like shape before yelling out,

"Binding Spell 33, **Sooka Tsui, Pale Fire Crash!**"

The back of the hollows head suddenly exploded.

_'I did it! I've got my powers back!'_ Rukia Mentally cheered.

She gasped as the hollow came out of the smoke without a scratch.

"What!?" Rukia gasped.

"**I know that spell, that was a Soul Reaper spell! But it had no KICK to it!"** The creature smashed Rukia with its foot as it said 'kick'.

_'Dammit! I thought I got my powers back, but the spell didn't have any effect!'_

She then did the next thing she could do, she readied herself for a fight. Meanwhile, Chad was still running when Yuichi finally spoke up.

"STOP!"

Chad skid to a halt before hearing a loud slam. He turned in the direction of the sound and worried.

"What was that!?"

"He's attacking her! The girl that was following you, he's attacking her!"

Chad stood there for a moment before setting Yuichi down.

"Wait right here." He said.

"Where are you going?" Yuichi asked.

"I'm going to go help her."

"NO! You can't! He'll get you!"

Chad stood there for a moment before picking up the cage and setting it on a high ledge. He then started running off to help Rukia.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!!" Yuichi called out in vain.

*SLAM!*

Rukia was slammed up against a wall, her arm bleeding from the nick she had gotten from the hollows teeth.

**"Come on, ditch the meat suit and fight! I'm bored…."** It said playfully.

Rukia grunted, trying to break free of the hollows grasp, when suddenly Chad threw a punch right in front of Rukia, sending the hollow flying.

"Yeah! I got him! _I think…_" Chad said victoriously.

_'What!? He…he punched it!? Can he see it?'_ Rukia thought in shock.

She then saw Chad punching randomly in the opposite direction of the hollow.

_'Guess not…_'

**"Phew, kinda scared me for a second there…but it was only luck that let him get me. That baffoon can't see nuttin'."** It cackled out.

Suddenly, Chad's fist connected with the hollow's face, sending it flying once more.

"Yeah! Got him again!" Chad said victoriously.

He turned towards Rukia and gave a thumbs up. Rukia had a small sweatdrop on the back of her head, but realized something.

_'Normal humans touch hollows, yet he's sending it flying! Not only that, but humans can't see, nor hear a hollow...doesn't he have any fear of fighting an enemy that he can't see, let alone hear!?'_

**"THAT DOES IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS!"** The Hollow said as it spread its bat-like wings.

**~Back with Ichigo~**

As Ichigo ran down the road, he noticed some strange creatures attacking someone. The guy looked to have a birdcage in his hands, and was swinging in random directions.

As Ichigo got closer, he realized it was Kenta, holding Chad's birdcage, the parakeet inside screaming, "HEY WATCH IT! I'M GONNA GET SICK IF YOU KEEP SWINGING ME AROUND LIKE THIS!!"

"Sorry! But Something keeps biting me, and I highly doubt they're mosquitoes!!" Kenta said as he made another swipe, this time connecting his foot with something.

Ichigo noticed that it was some strange creature that kinda looked like a hollow. It flew and crashed into a bunch of other creatures before they suddenly exploded.

Kenta jumped when an explosion suddenly erupted near a wall, but calmed down afterwards. Ichigo nodded before running off to find Rukia again. He figured Kenta would be fine, seeing as that was the last of the mini-hollow that he saw.

He kept running down the road, when suddenly he saw a giant creature flying in the air.

_'That must be the hollow!_'

However, a large telephone pole suddenly smashed into the creature, sending it flying to the ground. Ichigo stared in shock, trying to figure out if what he saw was real. He snapped back into his senses when he heard an explosion. He mentally yelled at himself for letting getting distracted before running once more.

**~With Rukia and Chad~**

"Dammit!" Rukia cursed.

She had thought that they finally had defeated Shrieker, the hollow, when they were suddenly attacked by these hollow-like creatures. (The ones Ichigo saw earlier)

**"HAHAHAHAA! You morons! Did you really think I was a loner!? I have friends fools!"** The hollow cackled out.

Chad suddenly threw the creatures off before swinging around once more, attempting to hit the hollow.

**"DAMMIT! What the hell!? That punks got a helluva lotta luck!"** Shrieker said as he took to the air once more.

Rukia cursed, before getting an idea. She called Chad over and explained her plan to him.

"Ummm...are you sure about this new girl?" Chad asked Rukia.

"Positive."

"This doesn't really seem....mature..."

"You're reply is duly noted."

**"Phew, well at least he won't be hitting me with anymore telephone poles…"** The hollow looked down before its eyes bugged out.

Rukia was flying straight at him, yelling, "HELLO!"

"**All right! All right! I surrender!!"**

**"…..PHYSCHE!"** Shrieker moved his hand before a mini-hollow appeared.

"NO!"

The creature squished it's head, making strange slug-like things latch onto Rukia. Chad saw Rukia falling before catching her. Rukia shook violently, trying to ignore the slimy feeling of the slugs, before Shrieker grinned.

"**Oh, those aren't just ANY leeches, they don't come off easily. They also have another wonderful talent!"**

The hollow let its tongue slide out revealing that it was oddly shaped, before a sharp whistling sound penetrated the area. Rukia covered her ears before the leeches on her suddenly exploded.

"New girl!" Chad called out in shock.

He growled as he looked at the bloody girl in his arms before he noticed Yuichi's cage suddenly in the alley.

"When did Yuichi's cage get here?" Chad asked no-one in particular.

"I'm sorry, I got caught..." Yuichi said sadly.

Chad tensed, but the creatures jumped on him once more, a larger number on him this time. Rukia ran away, trying to reach the birdcage, but Shrieker quickly smashed her into a wall before the mini-hollows sprayed 3 times as many leeches on her.

Rukia cursed before trying to take them off once more.

"**Ahh ahh aaaaaaahhhh," **The hollow tsked, "**Can't have you doing that now can we?" **He said before whistling once more, a medium sized explosion enveloping the girl.

Chad looked up to see Rukia fall to the ground, a bloody mess. She slowly stood up, before pulling out a red glove.

"**Oh? What is the little Soul Reaper up to now?**"

Suddenly, the hollows face went smashing into the ground, a resounding, ***CRACK!*** being heard all around. Ichigo jumped in front of Rukia, who barely managed to push Ichigo's Soul out of his body before passing out.

The Demonic Soul Reaper picked up the bloody girl and his body before appearing next to Chad, before setting the two bodies down and reappearing next to the hollow.

"I'll ask you this one question. Do you enjoy the look of fear, misery, PAIN on other peoples faces!?" Ichigo roared out, his murderous intent transforming into Spiritual Energy, making Shrieker stumble a bit.

The hollow cackled before saying, **"As a matter of fact, I do. But look at you, not only does your soul smell tasty, but you yourself look tasty!!"** it said as he glared hungrily at the dog-like Soul Reaper.

Ichigo suddenly disappeared before landing on top of the hollow.

"The one thing I can't stand…" He started.

The hollows left leg suddenly was missing, making the creature scream out in pain. It hacked off the rest of its useless leg before flying away. As it flew higher, it heard Ichigo's voice once more, though it was much darker, and seemed to have more than one voice speaking, like there were Two Ichigo's talking.

**_"IS WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE HURT ON MY ACCOUNT!"_** He said as he sliced off one of the creatures' wings, making it fall to the ground.

Shrieker scrambled back as Ichigo appeared in front of him, his orange slit eyes giving a horrifying look.

"Fear, it's a terrible feeling, ISN'T IT!?" Ichigo suddenly disappeared before appearing once more in front of the defenseless hollow.

"REMEMBER THAT FEAR AND," He raised his now oranged-glowing Zanpakuto, "DISAPPEAR FOR ETERNITY!" He roared before slicing straight through the hollow.

Ichigo waited for the hollow to disappear, but instead, it kept on screaming in horror. Ichigo's eyes widened before an enormous door appeared behind the hollow.

The door was purple in color, but had two skeletons with cloths wrapped around their heads sticking out of the door. Suddenly, the door opened, before a giant hand wielding a dagger came out and stabbed straight through Shrieker. Ichigo had jumped back just on seeing the hand, and the screams of Shrieker were still resonating in his enhanced ears. A dark, low pitched, rumbling laughter was heard when Ichigo took a step back.

"What, what is that!?"

"It's...*pant* hell." Rukia said, having finally regained conscious. "Like I said...*Huff* the Zanpakuto cleans the crimes of hollows...*Pant* however, it doesn't clean any of the mortal sins the hollow made when it was human!"

Ichigo turned back to see Shrieker pulled into the gate, before it slowly began to close.

"Those souls, we turn over to HELL!"

The gate suddenly stopped, before a large wave of black energy flew out from it, crashing into all in front of it.

The wave passed through Ichigo, but hit Rukia, who was directly behind him. The wave continued on towards Chad, where Kenta had just walked up after seeing the bird, before both of them were hit by the invisible wave.

The force of the wave knocked Kenta back, smashing his head into a wall and rendering him unconscious, but continued on down before it slowly disappeared.

When Ichigo and Rukia looked back up, the gate had already closed, and was now cracking at the edges before blasting into millions of pieces that soon disappeared into thin air.

**~Later~**

Ichigo, Chad, Rukia and Yuichi were all gathered around, Kenta was laying against a nearby wall, still unconscious.

Ichigo took a deep breath before smiling at the bird.

"You know, you can still look for your mother on the other side."

Yuichi looked up with a hopeful expression on his face, before he started crying.

"Thank you…thank you, all of you." He then turned to Chad. "Thanks Chad, I'd have never gotten here if it wasn't for you."

Chad nodded his head.

"Umm....Yuichi...Do you mind, when I get to the other side........Can I carry you around again?" He said hopefully.

Yuichi stared at Chad in shock before smiling brightly. "Sure."

"All right." Ichigo said as he raised his sword.

Yuichi closed his eyes and waited for the ritual to begin. As a black swallowtail butterfly flew into the night sky, Karin smiled while whispering a silent 'Thank you, Ichigo."

**~The Next morning~**

"The pitcher winds up, and WHAM! FOUL BALL!" A little boy yelled as he swung a broom. "Next up is Jinta Hanakari. He swings and, WHACK! IT'S A HOME RUN!!" He said as he began running around in circles, doing a 'victory lap'.

"Jinta, we really should be cleaning up...Tessai's gonna get mad again." A timid black-haired girl said.

Jinta pointed an accusing finger at the girl before shouting, "Shut up Ururu! I'm not gonna clean up because I'm scared of Tessai!"

Ururu flinched before saying, "No, you will clean up BECAUSE you're scared of him..."

Jinta started hitting Ururu with a broom saying 'I'm not scared of anybody! And even if you ARE three years older than me, I'm still smarter and stronger than you!' before it was suddenly caught.

"Ack!! Tessai!?" Jinta said in fear before turning around and facing Rukia.

"Still as rowdy as ever I see, eh kids? Is the Manager in?" She said before releasing the broom.

Inside, the buff dark-skinned man known as Tessai was finishing up some organizing before hearing the door open.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet." He then noticed Rukia walk in with Jinta and Ururu.

"Don't blame me, SHE'S the one who made me do it!" Jinta complained.

"One moment, I'll go wake the master." Tessai said.

A voice spoke from across the room saying, "Too late, I'm already up. ***Yawn***" (Just typing that I yawned...wierd)

A man wearing a familiar green and white striped top hat walked into the room, his blonde hair damp from him having just taken a shower.

"Morning Tessai, Jinta, Ururu. Welcome Miss Kuchiki. What can I do for you today?" He said grinning.

**~Moments later~**

Kisuke Urahara typed away at a calculator before checking the checklist Rukia had given him.

"One Kikanshinki Celestial Text messager Power Cell...what grade?

"The Cheapest."

"_Your funeral…_60 somafixer internal soul-fixing medicine, and uh...it's none of my business, but too much of this stuff is bad for you. You know that if you stay in that Gigai too long it'll be rough coming out, right?" He said in worry.

"Don't worry, I know. But it's slowing down. It's not moving as fast as it should be..."

"Would you like a check-up?" Kisuke said pervertedly. "All 484 body parts for only 3,980 kan! I'll even give you the diet cour-"

"No thanks." Rukia said immediately.

"On your card?" Kisuke asked.

"No, this." Rukia said showing him her phone.

"Bonus money?" Kisuke said looking through the pictures. "**Acidwire**, bonus = 0. **Fishbone D.** bonus = 0. **Hexipodas**, bonus = 0. Sorry miss Kuchiki, these guys aren't worth anything...nuisances really...Oh? What have we here? **Shrieker**, bonus = 5,000. Now HE was real menace. Ate two Soul Reapers..."

"By the way, has my package arrived?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yes! Ururu, go get it please!" Kisuke said turning to the girl.

"Y-yes sir!" Ururu said before running into the back. "Special order, special order...ah! Here it is." She said before pulling out a package. She ripped the tape off the box before pulling out a wrapped object and giving it to Rukia.

Rukia unwrapped the object before glaring at Kisuke. "This isn't what I ordered..." She growled.

"Sorry, but they were out of stock. It's the second most popular, and it was still tough to get." Kisuke said with a dark expression behind his fan.

Rukia sighed before nodding her head. "All right."

**~Karakura High School~**

Kenta walked up to Ichigo, a bandage wrapped around his head, while everyone watched Keigo trying to get the parakeet to talk.

"What happened to it? It's vocabulary crashed." Mizuiro asked.

"Huh? Oh, dunno. When I woke up, it was like that." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

Ichigo nodded his head as he thought _'The effects of...***boom**!*_'

Kenta stumbled over to his desk before lightly putting his head on it. He didn't have his little makeshift headband around his head, and he was looking pale.

Ichigo noticed this and walked over to Kenta.

"Yo Kenta, you okay?"

Kenta waved his hand slightly as he replied, "more or less."

Ichigo was about to push it, but Tatsuki beat him to it.

"STICKS! GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU STILL OWE ME A REMATCH!!" She yelled as she reared her fist back.

A vein popped on Kenta's head before he caught Tatsuki's fist and, without even trying, flung Tatsuki clear across the classroom. The room was in silence before they slowly turned to Kenta, their jaws on the ground. Tatsuki looked up from her spot in the wreckage, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Y-you sure you okay, Kenta?" Ichigo asked uneasily while Kiego and Mizuiro walked over to him.

Kenta slowly lifted his head up, sending an evil glare at the guys. They all jumped back in fear, when Kenta realized what he was doing. He quickly shut his eyes and sat up, putting a hand to his head.

"Sorry, I'm just, off today."

Kenta then stood up before wobbling towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a bit." He said as he stumbled out of the classroom, Rukia passing him by.

She turned to him, wondering what was wrong, before grabbing Ichigo and saying he was needed at the principal's office.

As Ichigo waited to hear what Rukia was about to say, she tossed him a duck-headed PEZ dispenser. Ichigo stared at it for a moment before Rukia started explaining.

"After that last battle, I realized that if something happens to me, we'll all be in deep shit." She said bluntly. "Therefore, I got this wonderful little device!" She said excitedly.

Ichigo blinked before reading it. "Soul Candy?"

"Gikongan, Substitute Soul Pills. They force the soul out of the physical body. We use them to evict souls from stubborn cadavers. Keep them on you!"

"Is this why you were late today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Rukia said nodding her head.

Ichigo stared at it before asking, "But why a duck?"

"Don't worry about it, They're in high demand!" Rukia said glaring.

She suddenly started stomping as she growled out, "I wanted that adorable Chappy, but they were out of stock!"

Ichigo stared at her in an awkward way. "You wanted.....the bunny."

Rukia twitched before spinning around. "WHAT!? SO I LIKE BUNNIES, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"

Ichigo stared at her for a moment before he started rolling on the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE EVIL! HAHAHAHAAA!!"

A swift kick to the side from Rukia shut Ichigo up. "NOW PUSH THE TOP OF THE DUCKS HEAD AND TRY IT!" She roared.

Ichigo pushed the top of the ducks head in, before it popped out a little pill. When Ichigo swallowed it, his soul was suddenly ejected from his body.

"Woah! It actually worked!" He said in amazement.

"And now, instead of looking like a dead corpse," Rukia started before turning to his body.

The body suddenly started moving on it's own.

"Your body will be animated by a proxy soul!" She said smiling.

The body of Ichigo suddenly saluted him saying, "_Greetings, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. Early to bed, early to rise, that's my motto."_

Ichigo looked at his body in horror, his left eye twitching uncontrollably while Rukia gave him a thumbs up.

"He's been given the perfect personality, no-one will recognize you're gone!" She said smiling smugly.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia by her shoulders before shaking her wildly.

"ARE YOU NUTS!? THAT GUY'S A TOTAL DORK!" He then slumped down, a dark purple cloud hovering above his head. "I'll be ruined! The image that I've worked so hard for people to see, RUINED!!" He gloomed.

_'He actually TRIES to get that image?_' Rukia thought in disbelief.

Her phone suddenly started ringing before she saw that it was a hollow.

"Perfect! An order! He'll take your place while you're busy!" She said grabbing Ichigo's wrist and dragging him off.

"Hey! YOU! GET YOUR BUTT TO CLASS AND LAY LOW! GOT IT!?" Ichigo called out to his body in worry.

"_Don't worry master, _take your time." The body said, an evil gleam in its eyes.

Ichigo was looking around for the hollow, trying to figure out where it was.

"Dammit! You said it was around here, right!? SO WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" He said angrily. The more time it took to search for the hollow, the longer it took to get back to his body. At least, that's what Ichigo put it as.

"Shut up! I'm trying to track it, so just shut up and wait!" Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo twitched, when his ears caught something. It sounded like, moaning? He quickly turned to the direction of the sound before coming upon something unexpected.

Kenta was stumbling along the path, trying to keep himself up. Ichigo was just turning around when a hollow appeared near Kenta.

"SHIT!" Ichigo yelled before quickly throwing Rukia into a nearby bush. When he turned back to the hollow, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Kenta was glaring straight at the hollow, his eyes yellow with slits. His fingernails were longer, and his hair had a wilder look than usual. Ichigo then noticed fangs protruding from his mouth where his canines should have been.

**"FOOD!"** The hollow screamed before leaping at Kenta.

The boy suddenly vanished before re-appearing on the other side of the hollow, his fingernails with blood on them. Ichigo turned to the hollow, seeing it explode with blood before falling to the ground, twitching. It was still alive, but it couldn't move. Ichigo stood there for awhile, before Kenta dropped to his knees, emptying his stomach of his breakfast.

Ichigo quickly jumped and cut the hollow's mask so it couldn't escape, before slowly walking over to Kenta.

Kenta was breathing heavily, before he tensed. He quickly jumped away from his spot before looking in the opposite direction he was originally facing. His eyes widened on seeing Ichigo, but he shook his head before turning around and vanishing.

Rukia ran up to Ichigo, before looking in the direction he was staring at.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think it was...Kenta."

"What!? That's not possible, normal humans aren't capable to seeing hollows!" She would have said that they also couldn't touch them, but Chad had proved her wrong the other day. She then jumped up and kicked Ichigo upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He yelled in irritation.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW A LADY INTO A BUSH! I DON'T CARE FOR WHAT REASON!!" She yelled back at him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh, you're a pain in the neck...Oh!"

Rukia turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"What is-"

She was cut off as Ichigo suddenly grabbed her and started dragging her back to the school.

"Now I can get back to my body! Hurry! Before he does something stupid!!" Ichigo said as he took off at an insane speed.

Rukia looked at him oddly, seeing as he wasn't running like usual. Actually, he was running on four legs like a dog, instead of two like a normal human.

_'Ichigo?_' Rukia thought in worry.

* * *

Kenta: I'm sorry! This was taking too long, and people were getting anxious about the next chapter, so I decided to just post it at 10.5 THOUSAND WORDS!! My typing fingers are killing me...Just as Ichigo's arms were killing him.

I know I said Uryu would appear, but it's taking too long...NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE!!

Anyway, I want to keep Kon, just because he's so cool. (YES! I'M A KON FAN!!) Also, after I make Uryu and Ichigo buddies, (Somewhat) I'm not going to go into the Seiretei arc. At least, not yet. I want to create another arc before then. Also also, I'm changing the way the story goes around. So just so you know, Kon will still be running around for awhile. He's going to be put into a different situation other than what the original story-line was.

I actually noticed that I'm copying off of WAAY too much of the story, so I'm going to skip the Grand Fisher part until later. I'm even taking direct quotes from the manga dammit! I don't want to do that! I want this story to have individuality!!

....Crap, my Computer's going really slow right now, So I'm going to wrap this up and post it.

Laters!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	4. Chapter 4

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!? I TOLD HIM TO LAY LOW, BUT NOT THAT LOW!!" Ichigo howled in anger.

"Calm down, you'll find him soon enough."

Ichigo had long since lost track of his body, since it was now running around freely. Yet there was but nothing he coould do, which led to his current yelling.

"CALM DOWN!? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT? YOUR BODY ISN'T RUNNING AROUND PROBABLY DOING STUPID THINGS!!"

~Elsewhere~

"WHEE!! This is fun!" 'Ichigo' said as he ran around at a carnival. "I never knew humans had so much fun! What next!?" He said excitedly as he pulled out 'his' wallet.

~Ichigo~

Ichigo suddenly shivered.

"What is it?"

"I feel like I've been robbed."

"Oh please, would you stop over exxagerating!?"

"No...I mean I feel like someone's taking my money and spending it on stupid retarded kiddy things..."

Rukia sighed before shaking her head.

"Sometimes I just wanna..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh?"

Rukia pulled out her phone before paling.

"Uh....Ichigo?"

"What...?" Ichigo moaned, the cloud of gloom still hovering over his head.

"We've got a problem..." She said sweating heavily.

~School~

"Damnit Ichigo! Why'd you have to just run off like that!?" Keigo moaned as he walked down the hall, Mizuiro at his side.

"He probably went to check on Kenta, don't worry about it."

"I know, but still..." He said as they walked into their classroom.

The moment they entered, they quickly regretted it, as an unfamiliar atmosphere greeted them. The class was strangely silent. The two looked around the classroom trying to find out where the source was, when they found it.

Tatsuki was sitting at her desk, her arms on her desk and her chin on her arms. Because her bangs were covering her eyes, you couldn't see them. However, Keigo and Mizuiro could definitely tell that the aura was coming from her. Unfortunately for the class, it remained that way for the rest of the school day. It wasn't until they were walking home when the two bumped into Yuzu and Karin.

"Ah! Mizuiro, Keigo, do you two know where Ichigo is!? We can't find him anywhere!" Yuzu said, nearly at tears.

"He's probably just taking a walk, stop freaking out Yuzu..." Karin said rolling her eyes.

The two guys turned to each other for a moment, before turning back to the girls.

"He's probably still out looking for Kenta." Mizuiro said.

"WHAT!? NOW KENTA'S MISSING!?" Yuzu cried, going into freak-out mode.

Keigo nodded.

"Yeah, Kenta was acting really weird this morning…"

"Weird? How weird?" Karing asked, slightly curious.

Kenta had been over to their house a few times, and the entire family had welcomed him, especially after hearing he was a foreign student from the United States. They helped welcome him to the neighborhood, and although Karin would never admit it, Yuzu's sympathy was finally starting to rub off on her.

"I don't know. He had come in this morning looking pretty sick,"

Karin started to turn away at that point.

"But then he glared at us…."

"Eh? So?"

"That's just it….his glare…something was wrong about it." Keigo said, sounding serious.

"Huh?" Yuzu said, having calmed down slightly, but still worried.

"You mean you didn't see it Keigo!?" Mizuiro said, suddenly shocked.

"See what?" The other three asked.

"Kenta's eyes….they were yellow."

.

..

…

"HUH!?"

"Yeah, they were yellow and looked like snake eyes. Actually, they kinda looked like that half-dog demon cartoon character's eyes."

"Inuyasha!?" Yuzu squealed, her eyes sparkling just thinking about the half-demon.

"So what, you're saying Kenta's some sort of demon or something?" Karin said sarcastically.

"OF COURSE!! IT ALL MAKES SENSE!!" Keigo suddenly shouted, startling everyone.

"Wh-what?" Yuzu stuttered.

"Kenta must be a demonic secret agent sent here to destroy us all! They act all friendly and stuff at first, but then, when everything's ready, they strike!" Keigo said, sounding like a green shape-shifter.

At this point everyone slumped their shoulders, while Karin jumped and delivered a round-house kick to Keigo's face. No-one was surprised by this though, as it seemed to happen on a daily basis.

"OW! COME ON! It's the only explanation!" He tried to reason as the rest just rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm going to look around a bit longer for onii-san, so I'll see you later Karin!" Yuzu said turning to walk away.

As Yuzu continued to walk through the busy streets of Karakura town, she turned her thoughts back to the earlier conversation.

"Kenta a Half-demon…" She said as she walked down the streets. "Heehee, it's really a silly idea, now that I think about it. Still…"

Yuzu suddenly picture Kenta with fuzzy ears, yellow eyes, and a big sword.

"Just like Inuyasha-kun…" The teenager said, a smile across her face.

"Heh, I'm thinking about this too hard." She said bonking the side of her head.

"You can say that again."

Yuzu quickly turned around before smiling.

"Tatsuki-san!"

"Hey Yuzu," She said, sounding sickly.

"Tatsuki, are you okay?" Yuzu said worriedly, putting a hand to the other girl's forehead.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"What happened?"

"The unthinkable."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me." Tatsuki said walking towards the river.

~Riverside~

"So, you're saying that Kenta…THREW YOU!?" Yuzu said in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Not only that, but he had thrown me with one hand." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Wow…that's the first time I've heard of that happening since we got to high school…"

"Yeah…but that wasn't Kenta." She said.

"I don't believe it either. You hear that when Kenta had glared at Keigo and Mizuiro, they said he had yellow eyes? Like a half-demon! Can you believe that!? HAHAHAA!" The teenager laughed.

"Are you serious!? Geez, how stupid can those guys get!? HAHAHAHAHA! Hahahaa, heheh…heh……"

Tatsuki suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Tatsuki-san? Tatsuki-san!?"

Yuzu looked at her friend's wide eyes, and followed them to see a figure lying on the ground, not moving. Before she realized it was a person, Tatsuki had already run over to it, Yuzu soon following after.

"What…WHAT THE HELL!?" Tatsuki shouted.

A green hat was lying next to the figure.

~Ichigo~

"-IS HE!?" Ichigo shouted as he stood atop a building.

'_If Kenta ever saw me like this, he'd never let me live it down, saying I was acting like a ninja.'_ He thought in misery.

Rukia stood at the bottom of the building, but twitched.

"These are the times I wish I was a normal human, and COULDN'T HEAR HIM!"

Rukia flipped open her phone and frowned. She had just received word about four high energy signatures in the area. These weren't the big leagues, but they were something she was SURE Ichigo didn't stand much of a chance against. However, despite her urgent warnings, he instead decided to try HARDER to find his body. She understood his reasoning, but finding a random walking body would NOT be easy. She looked up to see Ichigo jumping down from the building and landing in front of her...

On all fours.

The more she looked at him, the more he seemed to be acting like an actual dog. Like it was taking over or something. As much as she regretted it, it was about time to see Urahara about this problem.

"FOUND HIM!" He said picking up Rukia and then running off once more, Rukia on his back.

_'Ichigo...what's going on with you?'_

'Ichigo', was smiling as he wandered around the streets of Karakura. His smile grew as he saw three school-girls walking by. Within the blink of an eye, 'Ichigo' had taken out 'his' cell phone, put it in the Camera mode, and aimed it at the girls.

The REAL Ichigo was staring at his body in horrer. He was NOT going to-

"EEEK!" The three girls shouted simultaneously as they walked over an air vent, sending their skirts upwards and revealing the assorted colors of their panties to the world.

*Click!*

'Ichigo' grinned as he simply put the phone away, and wolf whistled as he passed by the girls, getting embarrassed blushes from all three.

The real Ichigo looked on in shock. The soul that was occupying his body not only was a pervert, but a GOOD ONE!

Ichigo then trailed after his body and waited for the moment to seize him, Rukia already pulling out the glove. They followed him to an alley, where he turned right in. Ichigo grinned as he knew it was a dead end. The alley led to a 10 foot high wall, and you'd have to go all the way around the block to get to the other side.

They jumped into the alley, both of them yelling, "FREEZE!" when they were greeted by an empty alley.

"HUH!?"

"WHERE'D HE GO!?" Ichigo roared out in rage.

"How in the world should I know!?"

"He might've jumped it! Come on!" Ichigo said jumping to the top of the wall.

Him, being not only a spirit, but half-demonic gave him the ability to do so. Rukia? Not so much.

"Ichigo..." Rukia growled out.

"Eh?" The hanyou turned around.

"I can't jump that..."

"Oh, yeah..."

Ichigo just about jumped down to pick up Rukia when he heard a sharp whistle. Turning to the side, he saw nothing. For some reason though, Ichigo then looked up. 'Ero-go' was standing on the top of the building.

"HOW'D YOU...!?"

"Try and catch me **Mutt**!" The soul said before running off onto the rooftops.

"THAT ASS!! HE'S DEAD NOW!!" Ichigo roared before jumping up to the top of the roof and chasing after his body...again.

"I'm going to kill that idiot someday..." The black-haired soul reaper growled as she walked out of the alley and after the two roof jumpers.

Ichigo ran around, trying to find where his body had run off to, when he heard it.

"Here doggy! HEEEERE doggy! C'mon boy, c'mon!"

"_**YOU DIE TODAY!!"**_

As Hanyou chased after Konpaku, the mod soul was grinning madly.

"I KNEW humans had more fun! I havn't had this much fun for WAY too long! Actually, I don't EVER remember having fun..."

While the mod soul didn't realize it, because of Ichigo's Half-dog features, he had gained the hearing ability of a dog as well.

"What's that supposed to mean? Rukia, you better get your answers ready.....!"

The mod soul jumped one more rooftop and began to stretch his arms.

"Hey, can you make this more fun? I'm hardly using my legs! Huh?" The Konpaku turned around to find something strange about his chaser.

He had stopped chasing after him.

"What, you're giving up already? Aww, that's no fun. I was hoping you'd liven it up a bit-"

"CRAP!! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Huh?"

The real Ichigo suddenly slumped and put his hands to his head, muttering 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SO dead now!' over and over again.

"What is it?" The Konpaku said, jumping over to the real Ichigo.

Even if he HAD caught him, his friend wasn't around to push him out of the body, so he had no worries. Not to mention they were on top of a building.

"The girl I was with...."

"Yeah? The chick with the funny ears? What about her?"

"She's gonna kill me. She once made me lift a giant boulder 200 times, and saying it was a warm-up! Not only that, but she-...wait a minute, What'd you just say?"

"Which part?

"That thing you just said!"

"'What is it'?"

"No! The other part!"

"'What about her'?"

"NO! IN THE MIDDLE!"

"'Oh, the chick with the funny ears'?"

"YES! Why'd you call her a chick with funny ears?"

The Konpaku merely pointed behind Ichigo, before said half-demon turned around, eyes as wide as chinese dinner plates.

"Uhh....."

"Ichigo, *huff* I swear I'm going, *puff* to kick your ass! If you have to make me climb up ONE MORE TELEPHONE POLE I'm going to-....oh....you caught him."

The two just continued to stare at the dark-haired Soul Reaper.

"What!? It's rude to stare you know!"

"Uhh...Rukia?" Ichigo said as he shakily raised a hand.

"What!?"

"You might wanna look in a mirror..."

"HEY THERE GORGEOUS!" The Konpaku said, suddenly appearing at Rukia's side.

The two Soul Reapers jumped, not knowing how he had appeared at her side like that.

"How's about me and you go out sometime, I'm sure I could show you a good time?"

Ichigo quickly bristled before noticing what Rukia had done, sending a kick right in-between the legs of the Konpaku.

*THUD!*

"RUKIA! THAT'S **MY** BODY!"

"Sorry! It was a reaction!"

"MY FOOT! You're just throwing stuff out there to distract the fact that it was MY body you hit!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As the two squabbled, the Konpaku slinked away quietly, before jumping to the next building.

"And another thing, you-ACK! He's getting away!"

"Don't just stand there, Let's go after him!" Rukia ordered.

"Umm...well, you see..."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"Ummm...why don't you just stay here?"

.

..

...

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"D-don't freak out! I was just saying that you should just let me get him back here! That's all." Ichigo said quickly turning to the side, his cheeks dusted by a light pink blush.

"Ichigo?"

"Don't worry about it! I got it!" He said before quickly jumping away.

"What's wrong with me? I'm fine!" She said taking out her phone.

It was then, that she noticed her reflection from the phone. Rukia's eyes widened before she slowly reached a hand up to her head, lightly brushing it against a furry protrusion.

Ichigo jumped one more building before he heard the scream of the black Soul Reaper, with new fuzzy appendages!

"She's gonna blame me for this, I know it..." He groaned.

"**ICHIGOOOOO!!!!"**

"I knew it!"

"Oh! So you finally decided to chase me again, eh!? Finished squabbling with your girlfriend?" The Konpaku called from up ahead.

Ichgio suddenly tripped, slamming his face into the ground before jumping back up, furiously blushing.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!"

"Oh, so she's your mate then?"

"Yes, she's my....wait............WHAT!?"

"A-HA! So THAT'S why she kicked me there...Guess you're not that good in bed, are you?

"WHAT THE HELL!? I AM NOT LIKE THAT WITH HER!" The half-demon said crossing his arms in an 'x' sign.

"Riiiiight." The Konpaku said rolling his eyes before jumping away once more. "So that means you WANT to do it?" He said grinning.

"NO!"

It was then that both Ichigo's felt a power wave come from their left.

"What the hell was that!? A Hollow!?"

"Dammit!" The Konpaku said launching himself towards the source of the wave.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going!? DAMMIT!" Ichigo said chasing after the Konpaku, the sun getting closer and closer to the horizon.

~Meanwhile~

"Nnng..."

"Oh! He's coming to!"

Kenta slowly sat up before putting a hand to his forehead.

"Ohhh...my achin' head."

"Are you okay?"

Kenta turned to the side to see, of all people, Yuzu.

"Yuzu? What are you doing here?"

"Umm...we kind of found you out here."

"Oh...wait, we?" Kenta heard the sound of a shoe crushing grass before turning to see Tatsuki walking up to him.

"Oh...hey..." He said, not looking Tatsuki in the eyes.

He still remembered what he'd done earlier. How could he forget? He freaked everybody out! Actually he did that a lot, but not like THAT!

"Kenta..."

"..."

"What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Kenta said, finally looking at Tatsuki.

What caught him off guard, was the fact that her usual glare was replaced by a look of worry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenta said again.

"She means what she said, Kenta...what happened to you?" Yuzu said, making Kenta turn his head.

"Nothing. What are you two talking about?" If this was a cartoon, Kenta would have had a big '?' floating over his head.

"Kenta," Yuzu started again, "I think you should look at the lake."

Kenta, confused as to why they were asking this, walked over to the river. Looking at the water, the river was silent. It was quiet for a few moments until Kenta stood straight up.

"Kenta?" Yuzu said walking up to him.

"..."

"Kenta, are you okay?" She said looking at his face.

What met her gaze was a pale-faced teenager, his eyes distant.

"KENTA!" Tatsuki suddenly shouted.

Kenta gasped before his legs gave way.

"Wh-what...*huff*...what's wrong with me!?" He said, beginning to hyperventilate.

Tatsuki grabbed his shoulders before squeezing them tightly.

"OUCH! What the heck Tatsuki!? That hurt!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT!? I'VE GOT FRICKEN FUZZY EARS ON MY HEAD!"

The riverside was silent once more, before Kenta finally calmed down.

"Try to remember...did anything happen that was abnormal lately?" Tatsuki said, trying to jog Kenta's memory.

"I don't remember anything...nothing!"

*WHACK!*

"OW! WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS HIT ME!? ESPECIALLY ON THE HEAD!? I'M GONNA HAVE TRAUMA WHEN I'M OLD!"

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU REMEMBER!"

"WELL YOU'RE DOING A SHITTY JOB!"

"TOO BAD!!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuzu suddenly screamed startling both of them, but making Kenta double over covering his new fuzzy ears.

"Kaahh!"

"Ahh! Sorry Kenta! I didn't mean to!"

Kenta begrudgingly waved it off.

"I-it's okay. Wait, there was something...something, weird..."

"What?" Tatsuki said, raising her hand once more.

"Don't hit me again! I'm trying to remember!" Kenta said instinctivley putting a hand between his head and Tatsuki's poised fist.

Tatsuki pouted, but lowered her hand.

"After school, yesterday...something happened...something big."

"I heard Chad went missing, but Ichigo and the others found him again. I think he's still at the hospital now though." Tatsuki said putting a hand to her chin in a thinking pose.

"THAT'S IT! I found Chad's parakeet, and it was panicking. Then, when I picked it up, something started biting me! I couldn't see it though, so I thought it was a mosquito. But it seemed bigger, like a small dog or something." Kenta said tilting his head to the side, confused.

"And?" Yuzu said, getting excited.

"I put it back up before looking around the corners for Chad, but I couldn't find him. When I came back, the parakeet was gone, so I started looking around for either of them. It took me awhile, but I found them over by that street people say ghosts haunt...I think it was Spirit Street?"

"Oh yeah, they said that power went out there yesterday. Said a telephone pole went down. Though they don't know how..." Tatsuki said crossing her arms.

" Well, I found them over there, and when I ran up to them, something hit me. Next thing I know, I'm at Ichigo's house with a bandage around my head."

"And that would lead up to when we saw you at school..."

"And you threw Tatsuki..."

The silence of the area was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"So...you think it happened when you blacked out?" Yuzu said, finally breaking the silence.

"It'd have to be. I don't see any other time it could have happened." Kenta then took in a deep breath before standing up.

"Great...._now what__?_" He said putting a hand on his face.

"What's wrong Kenta?" Yuzu said standing up as well.

"What do you think? I can't go home like this! My family'll freak! I don't know where to go now...." He said turning around.

The moment he turned around, Yuzu squealed, making Kenta jump before spinning around.

"What!?"

Yuzu shot around to his back.

"You have a tail!" she squealed as she pointed to his tail.

Kenta twitched before slumping over, his newly identified tail drooping as well.

"Swell...just swell. _I've always wanted to be a half-demon, and now I AM one...I gotta shut up about these things..."_

A sudden explosion made all three jump.

"What was that!?" Tatsuki said, getting ready for anything.

"I don't know," Kenta said looking around.

A loud crash behind him alerted him to something bigger than him. Much bigger than him.

"But I've got a feeling I'm not going to like it..." He said slowly turning around.

What greeted his slit yellow eyes was a giant white Wolf with red marking across its body.

"The hell is THAT!?" Kenta said looking up at the 12 foot giant, backing away from it.

"What the hell is what!?" Tatsuki roared in anger, irritated at Kenta scaring her for no reason.

"What the hell is what!? How can you not see that!? It's over 10 feet tall!" Kenta said shocked as he pointed to the creature in front of him.

Yuzu was wondering what Kenta was talking about, when a small shimmer caught her eyes. She slowly started walking towards the hollow, freaking Kenta out further.

"What the hell are you doing Yuzu!?"

"I see something...like a shimmer..." She said bumping into the hollow.

"**You smell good…"** It growled out, staring hungrily at Yuzu.

Kenta suddenly started shaking, sweat falling down from his forehead as the hollow reared its head back.

"**TIME TO EAT!"**

***KRACK!***

Yuzu looked up from her spot on the ground as Kenta stood in front of her, his arms tense, as if he was holding something back.

"K-kenta?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? RUN!" Kenta yelled, slowly being pushed back.

Tatsuki grabbed Yuzu's hand before pulling her away.

"Come on! We gotta-"

She stopped again. Yuzu looked at her, confusion all over her face, before turning back to Kenta.

"What...What IS that!?" Yuzu screamed.

For some reason, Yuzu could now see every detail of the hollow that just moments ago was nothing more than shimmers.

"I'll take it you see it too?" Tatsuki said, shaking.

"How can YOU see it!?" Yuzu wondered, seeing as she thought only _her_ family could see spirits.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to wonder if it was better if I hadn't..."

Kenta finally gained enough leverage to throw the hollow back a few feet, making it land on its side. He turned to look behind him, and noticing the two girls still there before he cursed.

"DAMMIT! I SAID RUN!"

"KENTA WATCH OUT!"

Kenta turned around just in time to see the Ookami hollow's tail flying at him, sending him flying to the side and into the river.

"**I'll get you soon enough!" **It roared to the boy it just flung. "**You're first!"** It said lunging back at Yuzu.

An explosion from the river caught its attention, and it turned to see Kenta flying back at it, claws elongated and ready to slash.

"**THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"**

A slash later and the hollow was howling in pain, scraping at it's clawed mask. Kenta was breathing heavily, blood running down from his forehead.

"Shit," He said sliding onto one knee, his eyes becoming unfocused. "Losing too much blood."

The hollow glared at the half-demon, and charged at the three.

"**You'll pay for that!"**

Kenta, Yuzu and Tatsuki all closed their eyes, bracing for the impact.

KLANG!

SMASH!

"Not on my watch you won't!" A familiar voice shouted.

Kenta, Yuzu and Tatsuki all looked up to see two orange haired figures standing between them and the hollow.

"Be....BERRY BOY!?" Kenta cried out in shock.

Both Ichigo's turned around and looked at the three. The Konpaku blinked before turning back to the hollow now on the ground, shaking. The REAL Ichigo on the other hand was sweating, as Kenta was staring right at him. Not to mention that Kenta ALSO had animal appendages.

"Uh..."

"Here it comes!" The Konpaku shouted.

The group turned to the hollow, which growled before howling into the twilight sky. A silence filled the air, before Kenta and Ichigo shuddered.

"Oh no..."

"You heard it too?" Kenta said turning to Ichigo, sweat pouring down his face.

"Yeah, and I don't like the sound I'm hearing now either."

"Same here."

The others wondered what in the world they were talking about, when multiple howling sounds reached their ears.

"Don't tell me," The Konpaku said, turning to Ichigo and Kenta.

Kenta spat off to the side before standing up and ripping off a piece of his shirt.

"We're in for hell." He said simpy, tying the shirt around his opened wound making a temporary bandage.

"I'll take it you aren't running this time?" Ichigo said, slightly grinning.

"Not like I have much of a choice; though I AM quite shocked to find out what I had seen earlier was real." Kenta said grinning, despite the situation.

"You're telling me. Wasn't expecting you to turn out like me."

"Can we save the comments for later!?" The Konpaku said, shifting into a stance.

Kenta and Ichigo nodded before getting ready, Ichigo holding his sword in front of him and Kenta lowering himself into another position. The three stood still, before two more Wolf hollows appeared near the river, scaring both Yuzu and Tatsuki.

"THE HELL!? THERE ARE MORE OF THEM!?" Tatsuki yelled out, startling both Ichigo's.

'_She can see them!?" _Both thought at the same time.

The moment Ichigo saw who was next to Tatsuki, his heart stopped for a moment.

"YUZU!?"

Said blonde turned to Ichigo before giving a smile, and then sparkly eyes.

"YOU HAVE EARS AND A TAIL TOO!" She squealed.

'_Well, at least I don't have to worry about her freaking out on me...'_

"Hey, just think of it this way. If we make it out of this, we can brag all we want!"

"This isn't the time Kenta!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to lighten the shit-tastic mood! You know as well as I do we're in one of those 'AWW SHIT!' positions; so give me a break!"

"**TIME TO EAT!! LET'S FEAST MY BROTHERS!"**

The three hollows lunged at the group, while the three guys looked at each other and nodded. It was three on three, so at least the scores were even. More or less...

"Hey Ichigo!" Kenta yelled dodging a claw from one of the hollows.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said jumping at the hollow and slashing, though only nicking the corner of its mask.

"Did anything happen yesterday over at Spirit Street?"

"Umm...actually,"

"And don't hide anything! I've got a freakin' tail, so I at LEAST deserve to know what happened to me!" Kenta said sending a badly aimed kick at the wolf hollow, which quickly jumped back, landing on all fours.

"I'm not really sure myself, as I was dealing with another one of these things at the time."

"You mean you've fought more of these things!?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't three, just one big one...the stupid thing was flying around. But the weird thing is, I think Chad hit it with a telephone pole..."

"YOU MEAN THAT'S WHY HE WAS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL!?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said slashing through the mask of the hollow. "YES! Got him!"

"How the hell are we supposed to beat these things anyway!?" Kenta said, dodging another blow.

"Aim for the mask! You destroy that, you beat it!" Ichigo called out, running over to help Kenta.

"Got it!" Kenta said running at the hollow, dodging another tail swing.

Both of the half-demons jumped over the tail and hit the mask, sending the Hollow flying back; although it disappeared before hitting the ground again. The two turned back to the group to see the Konpaku flirting with Tatsuki and Yuzu, having already taken care of the hollow.

A loud, 'CRACK!' was heard before the Konpaku hit the ground. Kenta winced in sympathy as the other Ichigo had his arms in-between his legs and was lying on the ground.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP HITTING MY BODY DOWN THERE!?" Ichigo yelled out.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN AWAY!?"

The group looked up to see Rukia in the middle of a flying kick heading straight for Ichigo, slamming into his face and sending the Orange-haired half-demon kareening across the grassy field and into a tree.

"THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU MORON!? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Rukia roared, her fluffy ears and tail up and tense, showing she was pissed.

"Like I told Kenta, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Huh?" Rukia said, turning to the now staring group.

Yuzu, not realizing she was still clinging to Tatsuki's hand, let go and ran up to Rukia, her eyes sparkling once more.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE!" She squealed once more.

"Uhh....thanks?" Rukia then looked behind Yuzu to see everyone looking at her.

"Don't bother with the stupid memory thing, there's too many people here, and Kenta won't just lose his new traits..." Ichigo said having recovered.

Rukia sighed before shaking her head back and forth.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't erase their memory. I had to use it a lot trying to get here, so now I have to get it recharged." She said groaning.

"Okay, now that everyone's feeling better, I've got something to say." Kenta said getting everyone's attention. "WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GO NOW!? I'M A FREAKING HALF-DEMON!"

Rukia sighed before looking around.

"Before I say anything more, do I have to say that this doesn't get mentioned to ANYONE?"

"Right, like we were going to put our friends on the police's most wanted list." Tatsuki said sarcastically.

Ichigo and Rukia turned to her before looking at each other.

"You know, you're the THIRD human that's surprised me so far." Rukia said looking at Tatsuki.

"How so?" She said, sounding surprisingly calm throughout this entire ordeal.

"Because normal humans can't see us, yet you can not only see us, but hollows as well. Chad couldn't see hollows, but he could still hit them."

"YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE FOUGHT TOO!?" Tatsuki roared out in rage.

"I'm not sure. You might have been able to, but then again, you might have not been able to even touch them."

Tatsuki just sat down and began to grumble.

"Anyway, as for what you do now Kenta, I'll take you to see someone. I was planning to take Ichigo to him soon, so I guess I'll do it tonight."

"Do what?" Ichigo and Kenta said simultaneously.

Rukia grabbed them by the back of their shirts and started dragging them towards the city.

"We've gotta get me and Kenta a body illusion medal, like you have, and find out what's going on with you yourself Ichigo."

"What does that mean?" Kenta asked, completely ignoring the fact that he was being dragged around.

"For all we know, this half-demon thing may be contagious, seeing as both me and you have already gotten it. For all we know..." She turned to the others, "All of you may get it as well."

There were mixed reactions from that, Yuzu with sparkly eyes, but the others were more shocked.

Rukia then walked over to the Konpaku before smacking it upside the head with the glove, making the small pill pop out and hit the ground. She picked it up while Ichigo went back into his body, creeping out Kenta, Tatsuki and Yuzu.

"Shut up! If you don't like how it looks then just turn away!" Ichigo yelled at the others. "By the way, I've got some questions for you Rukia."

"Later. Now come on, we gotta get to Urahara's shop. Before anyone noticed you guys....well, me and Kenta."

"Okay, I'll be with you guys in a second." Kenta said to the two who continued to walk ahead.

"All right, but hurry up."

"Don't worry." Kenta said before turning to Yuzu and Tatsuki.

"Umm..." Kenta started, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry you two got involved in all of this...and I'm even more sorry if you two DO get turned into...well....you know."

"Don't worry about it." Tatsuki said waving it off.

"Yeah! Besides, if I turn into a half-demon, I'll be like Inuyasha-kun!" She said giggling happily.

"Right....Well....thanks."

"Huh?"

"You know, for helping me out...I was freaking out pretty bad earlier, but you two didn't just leave me...so thanks. I havn't completely come to terms with this new....look, but it means a lot to me that you had my back earlier." Kenta said smiling.

"Oh! N-no problem Kenta!" Yuzu said blushing slightly. "That's what friends are for!"

"Yeah, so don't get all sappy on us now." Tatsuki said crossing her arms, a small grin on her face.

"Fine." Kenta said grinning. "Oh, and...I know you'll probably kill me for this tomorrow, but...." He started blushing, averting his eyes in the process.

He quickly ran between the two before giving each of them a peck on the cheek, then sprinting to catch up with Rukia and Ichigo.

"THANKS!" He called back.

The two stood there for a moment before Tatsuki bristled, her face completely flushed.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" She yelled shaking her fist in the air.

"I was kissed....by a half-demon…" Yuzu said, her eyes fluttering.

Tatsuki turned to the girl next to her and sighed.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

In the distance, a lone figure pushed his glasses upright. With a wave of his cape, he jumped off the building, a hollow screaming in the distance.

* * *

Kenta: First off, I am SOOO sorry this has been taking so long! There are alot of people who were waiting for this to arrive, and I can't help but feel guilty for having you all wait so long.

Was I killing it with Kenta in this chapter? I feel like I did....I'm sorry!

Okay, Kenta's parts are going to be cut down alot seeing as he's already finished with his transformation, along with Rukia. :P

I kept messing up when I was writing about Rukia's mini-transformation as I couldn't help laughing mid-type. So if there are alot of mistakes, my bad.

Next up, the fun parts...

CHAD AND URYU!!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kenta: Just a reminder, Ichigo and the rest of the gang are a LITTLE out of character. So if Ichigo doesn't seem like his usual self, there's a reason for it. Thanks!

* * *

"DIE!" Kenta roared loudly.

"My foot! Watch this, Ultimate Combo!" Ichigo yelled, a grin plastered on his face.

**WINNER! WINNER!** The screen blared.

"OH COME ON! That was TOTALLY unfair!" Kenta whined as his shoulders slumped.

"What was that? I think I hear aaaaaaaaaaaa…..VICTORY DANCE!"

Ichigo jumped up and started dancing around, smacking his rear-end and saying, "Can't touch this!" Kenta glared at the television set grinding his teeth as smoke came out of his ears. "This is ridiculous..." he growled out before yelling at Ichigo. "KNOCK IT OFF! I WANT A RE-MATCH!"

"Would you just give it up Kenta? You're not going to beat Ichigo at this. You've tried seven times already." Tatsuki said grinning, enjoying Kenta losing at a game he had kicked HER butt in.

"NO WAY! RE-MATCH!" Kenta said starting up the game again.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not ready yet!" Ichigo said jumping for his controller.

The fight continued before finally, a **WINNER! WINNER!** was heard.

"YES! HAHA! I TOLD you I could win! Niener Niener Niener!" Kenta said as he pointed a finger at Tatsuki in mockery, sticking his tongue out in the process.

A loud slam was heard as Kenta was sent flying to the other side of the room, Tatsuki slowly walking up to him cracking her knuckles as a dark aura formed around her.

"Is this how guys always act when they play videogames?" Rukia asked worriedly turning to Orihime, the screams of agony in the background being ignored.

"Kinda…" Orihime said laughing as she scratched the back of her head. "Although Tatsuki always gets like this whenever I beat her at a game. _Though I'm not sure how I beat her in the first place._"

A few minutes later, Tatsuki came back and sat down before picking up Kenta's controller and challenging Ichigo to a match. Yuzu entered the room holding a plate full of snacks. She put the plate down, alerting her presence to everyone before noticing the destroyed wall with Kenta on the inside. She sighed before calling up the stairs.

"Daddy! Tatsuki broke another wall!"

The rapid '**thump** **thump thump'**s indicated the sound of someone running when a figure appeared at the top of the stairs and jumped.

"DON'T WORRY YUZU! I'M ON IT!"

Isshin landed right in front of the poor girl, making her squeak in surprise before he ran over to the breached wall. A cloud of dust flew up before Isshin stood there, his thumb up, nails in his mouth and a headband around his head. (Carpenter look)

"Daddy's done and I think it's a new record!" Isshin said striking a pose.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Daddy! You trapped Kenta on the other side!"

"Don't worry, Daddy's on it!"

Rukia sighed before turning back to the game. After she had brought Kenta and Ichigo to Urahara's shop…well,

*Flashback*

The evening breeze was still as the sun was setting and the moon was rising. Not 2 hours ago, Ichigo, Kenta and Kon had all fought off the wolf hollows and began heading for Urahara's Shop with Rukia in the lead. But when Rukia, Ichigo and Kenta walked up to Urahara Shoten, a voice was heard.

"JINTA HOME-RUN KNOCK OUT BLOW!" A young boy yelled out, bringing down an iron club as he jumped off the roof of the building.

SLAM!

Kenta hit the ground a moment later, blood shooting out the top of his head like a fountain.

"Kenta!" Ichigo yelled, shocked.

"Ah, Jinta." Rukia said as she turned to the boy, completely unfazed by the scene.

"Huh? Miss Kuchiki?" He then noticed the animal appendages on Rukia. "Wait, you're not her! You're a monster!"

WHACK!

Jinta was sprawled out on the ground next to Kenta, the top of his head looking quite like said boy's head.

"M….monster…"

"Y…you're…t-tellin…me…" Kenta muttered next to the boy.

"Ah, miss Kuchiki, welcome to my humble shop!" A man with a green and white top-hat said smiling at the demonic lady.

He then noticed Kenta and Jinta sprawled out on the ground, Ichigo off to the side with a sweatdrop on the back of his head as he poked them both with a stick wondering if they were alive, Rukia cracking her knuckles with a dark aura around her.

"I heard you were in need of something?" Kisuke said, gaining the attention of Rukia.

"**Kisuke, what a pleasant surprise…" **Rukia said, a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Eh?"

**~Moments later**~

It had been an hour since they had gotten to Urahara's shop, 45 minutes since Kenta and Jinta were patched up by Ururu and not 30 minutes since Kenta and Rukia had gotten the same necklace Ichigo had.

"For reasons only I will know, we'll call it the **Suzumerei**, the '_Spirit Sparrow'_." Urahara said once he had the three customers sitting in front of him.

Urahara looked at his guests to see their reactions. Rukia, not really comfortable with fuzzy ears on her head and already knowing how to use the necklace, had already made her appendages disappear. Ichigo had a bored look on his face saying he just wanted to sleep, (it _was_ getting pretty late) while Kenta had already gotten used to his tail and ears. Instead, he was holding out his necklace staring at the weird little skull thing on the surface of it, his head tilted to the side.

"Now, from the sounds of it, it seems this didn't happen until…." He stopped as he noticed Kenta was still staring at his necklace. "AHEM!"

"Huh?"

"You didn't feel anything weird until just a few days ago, right?"

"Um…yeah, I think so. It was…two days ago?"

Nodding his head he turned to Ichigo and Rukia. "And when you got the gikongan, Miss Kuchiki, your list showed Shrieker, meaning he was handed over to hell, correct?"

Rukia nodded.

"So that means, Mr. Kurosaki,"

Ichigo perked up at his name.

"that you have seen the gates of hell, and most likely, that giant hand with the dagger."

Ichigo nodded.

"Just curious, what happened after that?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before speaking. "The gates started closing once the hollow was dragged in, but…"

"But?"

"It stopped for a moment. Then, something rushed out of it. Like a tidal wave. Rukia was behind me, and I think so were Kenta and Chad. I actually think that might have been what hit Kenta and smacked him into the wall."

Urahara thought for a moment while Kenta shivered before reaching a hand up to his still throbbing head.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I'll need to check something first. Mr. Raikiri, since you only just recently went through this, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Kisuke said as he stood and walked out the door.

Kenta quickly turned to Rukia and with a dead-serious/worried face, asked "Is he one of those creepy doctors that loves poking people with needles or something?"

Rukia turned to him and stared at him for a moment, but never got to answer as a hand came back out and grabbed Kenta by the back of his shirt. "This way please~!" Kisuke sang out in a happy voice as he dragged Kenta into another room, but Kenta had seen Rukia's look. It was only one look, but it spoke a thousand words.

Rukia Kuchiki smiled.

~**End Flashback~**

Kenta glared daggers at both Tatsuki and Isshin for sticking him in the wall before he sat back down and huffed. He had already put the necklace into effect, though it took a few tries to do it, and could now go back home to his family. He was still irritated at what Rukia had done to him, but thought about what that Urahara guy had said the night before.

~**Another Flashback!**~

Kenta was back in the room with Ichigo and Rukia, but had multiple bandages over his body. Rukia smiled brightly as Kenta glared holes into the side of her head while Ichigo snickered off to the side.

"Running the blood and tissue samples, his body, and most likely yours as well, have been slightly changed. It seems that because of the energy wave from hell, all of your bodies have been affected. That's obvious. However, having a guinea pig to check it out for myself, I have found out the problem."

"So what's wrong, '_**Doc**_'?" Kenta asked, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"What's wrong, is that it's not your DNA or anything that's changed, it's your Spirit."

A confused look from Kenta and Ichigo told Kisuke to continue.

"You all know that the soul is different from the body, as it is not a physical entity. However, it is very closely attached to your body, meaning if your Spirit is affected, then your body is as well. Basically, because something happened to your spirits, your bodies were effected too."

"Okay…so how do we fix this?" Ichigo asked with slight hope in his voice.

"Currently…I have no idea."

"What?" Rukia said shocked.

"Listen, I've never even HEARD of a half-dog Soul Reaper, not to mention a living human gaining the abilities you've told me about tonight. Technically, you guys are all making history right here."

"But then how did you know what to look for when you looked at me?" Kenta blurted out.

"Because Miss Kuchiki had told me about Mr. Kurosaki quite some time ago. I thought it was interesting to hear about a half-demonic Soul Reaper taking the place of a normal Soul Reaper, so I sniffed around some old texts that I have."

"And?"

"I found a passage that spoke of this." Kisuke pulled a giant book from behind him out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of everyone there, and slammed it on the ground in front of him. Opening it up to a page, Kenta couldn't make heads or tails of the words.

"Ummm..What –"

"It's in an ancient language that very few know about."

"Ah." Kenta shut up.

"It says, _'In the time of harvest, when souls will produce much strength, the gates of hell will open and a chosen few will arise to take the task of protectors. The Shield of the city will crack, and darkness will cover the land. When the man in white discovers the key, the man in black shall defend it. White will pierce the black of night, and the key will shine forth. When the dark sorcerer is all but gone and the cackling of the youkai echoes throughout the world, it will rise again with the baying animals, and the world will fade to black._"

The silence floated in the room until Kisuke closed the book.

~End Flashback~

"HAHA! Now THAT'S a knockout!" Tatsuki yelled pumping her fist into the air.

Kenta was brought back out of his thoughts as he noticed Tatsuki had beaten Ichigo on Fabric Softener™ for the 2nd time in a row. "How'd you do that?" Kenta yelled out.

"Well well, look whose back in the world of the living!" Tatsuki said turning around and grinning smugly. "I was wondering where the lack of response was when I first beat Strawberry."

"Yeah, you okay Kenta?" Yuzu said next to Orihime.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"No wonder it took you so long." Ichigo said sourly from having been beaten.

WHACK!

Tatsuki gave the controller to Rukia as Kenta and Ichigo began their usual tussle behind the group. "Here, this is kick, this is vertical slice, horizontal slice and guard." Tatsuki said as she began showing Rukia the controls. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya."

WINNER! WINNER!

Not a minute later Rukia's character was holding his sword up high and letting out a 'YEAH I WON!' while Tatsuki's character was in a heap on the ground. Rukia was looking both at her controller and then back to the screen before looking at the shocked/pissed off Tatsuki next to her. Just as Tatsuki was about to call a rematch, Rukia's phone went off.

"Excuse me."

Walking over to the tussling twosome, Rukia threw one swift kick before grabbing the now stomach-clenching Ichigo and dragging him to the stairs saying 'Time to start helping me with Math!" Kenta was still shocked before slowly walking over to the t.v. and sitting down, still not used to seeing that. He knew WHY she did that, but he doubted she really needed to worry about being secretive when everyone here knew…Oh wait! Orihime didn't know...did she?

"So…." Kenta started. "Anyone up for Left 2 Die?"

"I thought it was Left 4 Death?" Orihime spoke up.

"It was a decent game, but there were too many glitches in the program so they had to recall it. It's basically the same thing though." Tatsuki said waving her hand.

"Actually no. Because there were so many comments about it and thoughts for weapons they actually tricked it up. You can now use melee weapons."

"Such as...?" There was a strange glint in Tatsuki's eyes now.

Reluctant to say it, Kenta took a deep breath readying himself for what was to come. "There's a ninja sword, a hand-ax, a boxing glove, a bat, a chair, and a Ch..." He stopped as Tatsuki's eyes were shining in anticipation. 'It's in my backpack.' was all Kenta said before Tatsuki disappeared from sight momentarily, running back with the entire backpack that Kenta had at the door. Digging around for the game, she squealed as she pulled out the M-rated game. Within moments the game was started up and Tatsuki had found her first melee weapon.

"~HAND-AX!~"

Kenta wondered if it was a bad idea to play this game with her, as there was still that one final melee weapon he hadn't said yet. Oh well, she'd find it soon enough. Not ten minutes later, the revving of a motor could be heard.

~Ichigo~

Ichigo was jumping towards the location of the hollow when he heard the loudest squeal he'd ever heard in his life.

"EEEEEEE! CHAINSAW!"

"You think something happened?" Ichigo said suddenly worried as he glanced back towards his house.

"It's probably nothing. Right turn." She said directing Ichigo.

"I sure hope so." He had this distinct feeling the windows of his house were going to be missing.

"Up here at this intersection."

Landing, Ichigo let Rukia get off his back before looking around. Smelling the iron stench of blood, Ichigo turned to see a hollow glaring at him, its mouth dripping with fresh blood. Noticing the small limp arm at its feet, Ichigo glared harshly at the hollow. The hollow charged at him, but just as Ichigo drew his blade, two white spear-like objects pierced the hollow in its head.

"The hell-?"

Turning to the side, Ichigo saw the shoes of someone walking towards him. His sword in front of him, Ichigo readied himself.

"Greetings, Soul Reaper." Ichigo's spine shivered as he felt how coldly the words rolled off the man's tongue. Ichigo felt like he had twelve giant icicles dangling above his head, ready to drop. He had felt Killing Intent before, but not at this level.

"Who are you?"

The man stepped out of the shadow of the alley and revealed himself to Ichigo. His attire was mostly white and he had glasses. His hair was a blue-ish black, and his eyes were icy blue.

"Uryu Ishida."

Ichigo's eyes widened as something in his brain replayed.

_When the man in white discovers the key, the man in black shall defend it._

'_No way! This couldn't be that guy! But if what it said is true, then I guess I'm the guy in black.'_

"It is quite sad."

Ichigo looked up confused.

"You call yourself a Soul Reaper, yet you can't even sense –

"The hollow?" Ichigo finished. "Yeah, I can sense it, and?"

"But you can't tell where it is?" Uryu's face flashed a smirk before it disappeared again. "How sad. Well, at least you're at a better level then I thought you were. Maybe things will be interesting in the future."

"Wait! What's up with you?"

"You should know. After all, I'm a Quincy." He said before a flash of light appeared, blinding Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo looked around trying to find Uryu but to no avail.

"Dammit, who the hell WAS that guy?"

"I don't know, but we'd better head back. I'll talk to Kisuke about this."

"You mean you don't know what a Wincy, whatcha is?"

"No." Rukia said before climbing onto Ichigo's back.


End file.
